


Under Fire

by AceOnIce



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad First Impressions, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Chapter 7, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Mob Boss Magnus Bane, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: When Alec meets Mob Boss Magnus Bane, in the worst way, the last thing he expects is to fall for the guy and get pulled into his dangerous- and exciting- world.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714084
Comments: 483
Kudos: 423
Collections: Malec_Favorite, Very Best Malec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> For the prompts awful first meeting and flirting under fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just wants to go home and sleep for twelve hours, but a strange man crashes into him and ruins his plans- almost getting him shot in the process.

Alec thinks his day might finally be improving. Day is turning to dusk as he steps out of one of his favorite coffee shops with a warm latte in his hands. After the eleven hour hospital shift he'd just worked, performing countless surgeries, he needs the caffeine to make it home home.

Head filled with thoughts of climbing into the soft, welcoming embrace of his bed, Alec turns a corner to take the alley shortcut to the nearest subway station. His cup is raised to his lips, but before he can get so much as a single sip, a solid body slams into him. The force of the collision knocks him off his feet and coffee goes everywhere. 

Alec hits the ground, the other man landing squarely on top of him, hot liquid staining their clothes. Alec can feel aches that will turn into bruises and coffee _in his hair_ and isn’t that just the cherry on top of an already horrible day? 

“Watch where you’re going,” Alec growls as the man sits up, still straddling Alec’s hips.

The guy’s smile is too cocky for someone covered in a $5.79 latte. Brown eyes, accentuated by carefully applied kohl, roam over Alec’s face, “Looks like you couldn't help but fall for me.” 

“Are you- are you flirting with me right now?” Alec stares at the guy above him with incredulity. In any other situation he might have flirted back; the guy was unfairly beautiful from his faux-hawk to his glittery makeup to the tattoos that decorated his arms.

However, he had also cost Alec his much-needed coffee. 

The guy is cranes his neck, looking over the pile of boxes that separate where he’s straddling Alec from the rest of the alley. He takes the time to wink at Alec. “Well, you are already underneath me.” 

Alec grinds his teeth, pushing up to his elbows so he can attempt to stand despite the fact that the guy is still very much in his lap. Before he can even sit up completely, the man is pressing a hand to his chest, ring-covered fingers splaying against the stained fabric. His voice is low, a quiet demand, “Stay down.” 

Before Alec can argue, the guy is brandishing a gun in the hand not pressed to Alec’s chest. He aims over the boxes and pulls the trigger. Alec goes still when he hears a loud cuss followed by a solid thump. 

“I know you’re here!” A feminine voice calls out, echoing through the alley. “Why not face me like a man? Coward.” 

The guy shrugs at Alec who can only stare, quite possibly having gone into shock. He watches as the man peaks over the boxes again as a shower of bullets rain down, embedding into the wall behind them. 

“Magnus, don’t make me kill you.” 

“As if she could,” he says lowly to Alec, complete with an eye-roll. He turns, still in Alec’s lap, to place his gun over the boxes again. 

Alec thinks he shouldn’t find this guy- Magnus- so hot, when he’s _shooting at someone_ , but Alec’s very gay, very sleep deprived brain can’t do anything but think about Magnus’ strong legs around his hips. 

Magnus pulls the trigger again and the female voice cries out in pain. Magnus glances down at Alec with a raised eyebrow, rolling his hips against Alec’s, showing that he’s noticed Alec’s excitement. “Can I get your name pretty boy?” 

Alec chokes on air, finally sitting up. Magnus lets him, but it puts their faces uncomfortably close together. Alec can make out the shine of Magnus’ lips. He tries to keep his tired brain focused. “Did you just kill two people?” 

“I’m doubt it, I aimed to incapacitate and I’m sure they have backup on the way. Which reminds me, I need to get out of here.” Magnus throws a leg to Alec’s left so he can finally rise from Alec’s lap, standing next to him in a graceful movement. “I can explain over coffee? I owe you one.” 

Alec, still in shock, distantly thinks he should probably call the police, but Magnus is raising a brow and a holding out a hand. “I don’t have long darling, I really do need to get out of here.” 

Against all common sense, Alec takes his hand and lets Magnus help him up. He’s barely on his feet when Magnus tugs him towards the end of the alley. A bullet flies past Alec’s head, missing by an inch. He turns with wide-eyes, taking in the girl sitting against the asphalt, a hand placed to her bleeding abdomen, gun held high. He has half a second to worry that she'll try again before Magnus is tugging him around the corner. 

They run several blocks before Magnus finally slows down. “I didn’t get your name?” 

“Alec,” he says, his thoughts finally starting to clear even as his body begs for rest. “Can you tell me why those people were shooting at you?” 

“Ah, it’s a bit of a long story, but I may have accidentally killed the leader of their gang and they may or may not have a price on my head.” Magnus smiles guiltily, like he’s admitting to eating the last piece of cake rather than killing someone. 

Alec stares at him, but allows Magnus to tug him into a café. “Are you a cop?” 

“Not quite, now what can I get you?” 

Magnus waits for his coffee order and Alec sighs long and hard before ordering a triple shot espresso. He’s going to need the energy to stay awake long enough to get a good explanation from Magnus- and then he’ll decide if he’s going to call the police. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was a fun prompt to try to figure out.  
> It started off as a one-shot but I had ideas and people seem to want more so there's gonna be a few more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets an explanation and has a sleep over.

Alec stares, unblinking, at the man in front of him. 

After Magnus bought their coffee, they had walked to his loft and Magnus had given him a brief description of his job.  Alec is now slumped in a comfortable armchair, wondering if he should be worried for his life and what it means that he's not at all nervous. 

Magnus sits across from him, fiddling with one of the rings on his hands, waiting for Alec’s reaction. 

“You’re... a mob boss?” Alec finally manages, the words feeling strange on his tongue. At this point he half expects someone to jump out yelling ‘gotcha’ to announce that he had been pranked. 

“The term is a bit antiquated, but not entirely wrong,” Magnus responds. 

Alec slumps further into his seat, both hands wrapped around his empty coffee cup. He can barely feel the caffeine in his system. “Are you going to kill me?” 

“Not unless you pull a gun on me. Besides, the blood would be a bitch to get out of the carpet." 

“I can’t believe this,” Alec groans, letting his head fall back. He thinks he probably shouldn't just take Magnus at his word, but his mind feels foggy from exhaustion. What he does know is that Magnus had saved him in the alley by keeping him down so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“I could hardly pass up the chance to get a hot man to come up to my apartment.” Magnus winks, but when Alec doesn't react, he adds, "I thought if you knew the whole story, you might not call the police."

It’s a bit embarrassing that Alec had momentarily forgotten the police existed. He has a half-charged cellphone in his pocket and probably should have called them a long time ago. Or, at least, when Magnus confessed to being a crime boss. “How would you telling me you’re a criminal convince me not to call the cops?” 

“Perhaps I could explain how I got into the business and who those people were.” Alec gestures for him to carry on. “The woman was Camille Belcourt. The guy works for her.” 

“Wait,” Alec raises a hand. “Camille Belcourt as in Belcourt Enterprises? As in the woman who made Forbes 40 under 40 list for her founding her own tech business?” 

Magnus nods, a solemn jerky movement. “Belcourt Enterprises is a horrific company. They spy on anyone who uses their products and sell the information. That's common these days, but they don’t just sell it to companies for advertising, they sell information to anyone who can pay. They would sell a person's entire schedule, their location, their private messages- anything, for the right price.” 

“Why haven’t they been caught?” 

“Camille is good at her job. She keeps it all hidden, operating almost entirely separately from the rest of the company.” 

“And she works for a gang leader? That you killed?” Alec asks, thinking back to what Magnus had told him in the coffee shop. 

Magnus shrugs. “Sort of. She sold him information on innocent women. He kidnapped and murdered several of them before I caught on to what they were doing. I believe Camille knew and continued to sell him information. I don’t think Camille would have cared that I killed him, but she believes I have evidence of her company making the illegal sales.” 

“You don’t?” 

“I wish I did,” Magnus laments, heaving a sigh between his teeth. “I’m working on it. I didn’t expect her to come after me herself, but she’s very hands-on.” 

Alec leans forward to set his empty cup on the table. He picks at his sticky shirt, the coffee having dried to it, for something to do. “You’re a mob boss, why did you care what she’s doing? Or the guy who...” Alec gestures vaguely, not wanting to repeat it, feeling slightly sick. 

Magnus catches on and his face hardens. “I’m not without morals Alexander. I only target felons who have managed to evade our flawed legal system. I have a created a devoted team that ensures men like Valentine Morgenstern don’t get away with whatever they please simply because they can afford a good defense attorney or blackmail the police.” 

He recognizes the name from a news broadcast. Valentine had been found dead in his apartment and a woman had been found in his basement, claiming he had kidnapped her. Alec wonders if she would be dead right now if it weren't for Magnus.  “So you’re like... a vigilante,” he muses. 

“I prefer the term to 'mob boss'. But you look like you’re about to fall asleep- did that triple shot espresso do nothing?” 

Alec stifles a yawn because sleep sounds very good now that he’s not in any obvious life-threatening danger. “It’s been a long day.” 

“You can use my bed, I’ll get you a change of clothes.” 

Magnus is gone before Alec can protest. He gets to his feet, stretching and attempting to shake off his bone-deep tiredness as he looks around the lavish apartment. He thinks Magnus must make good money with his vigilante-slash-mob boss career based on his decorating style. 

“Clothes,” Magnus states, reappearing in the doorway. He hands the pile to Alec and points at a door down the hall. “The bathroom is right there, you can get changed, take a shower if you need to.” 

“You don’t, I mean, I-I can go home,” Alec stutters, staring at the clothing in his arms. “I only live a few subways stops from here.” 

Magnus gives him an unimpressed look, made all the more piercing with the way his eyes are rimmed in black kohl. “Do you really want to ride the subway right now? At rush hour? Wearing a shirt covered in coffee?” 

He has a point. Alec bites his lip. “I don’t want to trouble you...” 

“Alexander. You’re not a trouble at all. I’d like to get to know you better over breakfast if that’s alright.” His voice is softer than it’s been all night and it comforts Alec in a way that should feel odd given that they're basically strangers. 

Alec finally gives up and nods.

It turns out to be the right call. He barely makes it through a shower and a change of clothes before feeling like he’s about to pass out. Magnus gives him a toothbrush to use and he cleans his teeth before following the mob boss to his bedroom. He hugs the borrowed shirt tighter around his waist as he takes it in and tries not to feel overwhelmed. 

“I’ll be on the couch if you need anything,” Magnus says, gently touching his shoulder. 

Alec looks at him, eyebrows furrowing. “The bed is big enough for both of us.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen slightly before he concedes, “Alright. I’m going to take a shower and I’ll join you after.” 

While Magnus showers, Alec crawls under the comforter. The pillows smell like sandalwood and spices and  Alec is asleep within minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec questions his intelligence before Magnus offers him a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I actually wrote the next chapter before this and just glossed over it, but someone mentioned wanting to see how Alec reacted when he woke up so I wrote it. The next chapter is like double the length of this one and way more fun~

Alec wakes up slowly, gradually becoming aware of the warmth surrounding him and brightness behind his eyelids. He drifts peacefully into consciousness, taking in the smell of sandalwood and the press of soft sheets against his skin. 

An arm hits his and it's as if he's been doused with ice water. Alec abruptly realizes where he is as clearly as he remembers the events that led him there.

He cracks open his eyes and stares at the wall in front of him. 

_He’s an idiot._

Now that he’s slept, he's regained the ability to actually think through his decisions. Meaning he realizes how stupid he'd been the night before. He’d witnessed a shooting- two shootings actually- and then let the shooter buy him coffee. He’d gone willingly to the shooter's apartment. He had found out the shooter was the head of a criminal organization and then he had let the mob boss talk him into staying the night. Even worse, _he had told the mob boss to s_ _leep in the bed_. The force of his stupidity hits him like a truck.

He pushes himself into a sitting position, fully intending to flee the loft and forget all of this, but he stops when his eyes land on Magnus. 

Still asleep, face soft, hair falling over his forehead, Magnus looks... harmless. The tattoos adorning his arms look like nothing more than colorful decorations and the sunlight illuminates him, giving him an angelic glow. 

Alec thinks briefly of the Magnus’ explanation. If it’s all true, Alec can’t believe Magnus is a bad person. He had saved an innocent girl, and possibly future victims, by killing Valentine. He hadn't wanted to shoot Camille, but had in order to protect himself. He wants to take her down because she's hurting people. 

Despite the realization, Alec knows he needs to leave before Magnus wakes up. Maybe the mob boss isn’t a terrible person. Maybe he's just a hardened criminal who can shoot people with no remorse. Either way, he’s dangerous and Alec knows it. Even if Magnus doesn’t intend on hurting Alec, he’s in the middle of a dangerous situation. Something that Alec wants no part of. 

So he tears his eyes away from the mob boss and quietly leaves the bed. He searches the apartment for his own clothes, but only finds the items that had been in his pockets. His phone and wallet are sitting on the table in the living room, but his clothes are noticeably absent. 

He could leave in the borrowed outfit, the T-shirt and sweats are comfortable and not a bad trade, but he wants his own clothes back. Assuming he can get the coffee out of them. 

He’s still deliberating when Magnus steps into the room. He hasn’t changed out of his sleepwear and his hair is still down, but he looks somehow less soft than when he was sleeping. His face is more closed off, a tightness around his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. Alec wants to take in the tattoos, study each one, intrigued by them, but it's clear Magnus is expecting an answer. And Alec realizes it must look odd, the way he’s standing unmoving in the middle of Magnus’ living room.

He clears his throat. “My- uh my clothes?” 

“I washed them,” Magnus moves around him to pull open a slatted door, revealing a small laundry room. He takes a familiar outfit from his dryer. “I didn't think you'd appreciate the coffee stains if they were left unwashed."

Taken aback by the gesture, Alec can only stare and accept the clothes when Magnus deposits them in his arms. It takes a wink and a comment of, “although, I imagine you look best in nothing at all,” to prompt Alec back into action. 

“Thank you,” he says simply, gesturing to the clothes. “I’m just going to- I'm going to get dressed.” 

He flees to the bathroom to change, carefully folding the borrowed clothing and kicking himself for his sudden inability to speak clearly around Magnus. He suspects it's the combined physical attraction, Magnus is undeniably beautiful, and nerves of being around a _mob boss._

Magnus is making coffee when he returns so he sets the clothes he'd slept in on the counter. “Um, I’m going to go.” 

Pausing in his actions, Magnus raises an eyebrow. “You don’t want a coffee?” 

“I need to go home. I have work today.” He’s lucky it's one of his later shifts or he would have missed it completely. 

“Oh? Where do you work?” Magnus bites his lip, eyes running over Alec’s body. “Wait, let me guess- male model?” 

Alec rolls his eyes, wondering if Magnus ever stops flirting and why he thinks it's kind of adorable. “I’m a surgeon.” 

“A surgeon? I could use a surgeon.” 

He barely forces down the grimace that threatens to cross his face at the idea of joining a criminal organization. _What would his parents think?_ “I have a job.” 

“If you change your mind,” Magnus starts, moving around Alec to grab something from his his living room. He returns with a business card. He stops at Alec's side and holds it out. “Give me a call.” 

Alec takes the card because it seems rude to do otherwise. He squints at it because it's hardly a regular business card. It’s a simple black background, adorned only with ‘Magnus Bane’ and a phone number. He supposes he shouldn’t have expected anything different for a mob boss. It's not like he can put the name of his criminal organization on his cards. Alec briefly wonders if it has a name. 

He pockets the card as Magnus goes back to making his coffee. “I hope to hear from you soon, _doctor_.” 

Alec tries to force down his blush as he leaves the loft and makes his way back to his average, mob-free life. He forces down the small part of him that is disappointed at the idea of never seeing Magnus again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus invites Alec over with an odd request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of violence, injury, and blood. Nothing graphic. No "on-screen" violence.

Alec doesn’t call Magnus. He’d like to say he doesn’t think about it, that he throws the card away without another glance, but it sits on his entryway table for two weeks with a stack of spam mail. Part of Alec wants to call. And not only because he wants to see Magnus- hot, strong, kind Magnus- again. His job is grueling with its long hours and the workplace gossip is insidious. But it’s honest work. He doesn’t have to worry about being arrested for it. 

Two weeks after meeting Magnus, on an average Monday, Alec gets a call. It’s his day off so he’s in his boxers eating cold macaroni and cheese when his phone goes off. He expects it to be a work emergency, but the voice that greets him is much nicer, enticing and familiar. “Alexander. I hope I'm not bothering you, are you free?” 

“Magnus,” he greets, feeling his lips curl into a small smile. “How did you get my number?” 

“A little research. Nothing is private anymore darling.” 

Alec snorts at the vague excuse as he sets his empty bowl on the table. He lets the question go. “How are you?” 

“Well, that’s why I called. I was hoping you could come over.” 

Alec fails to make the connection, but he’s not against the idea of going to Magnus’ loft. He probably shouldn’t because, well, _vigilante mob boss,_ but his stomach trills at the idea of seeing Magnus again. He makes his way to the closet of his tiny studio apartment. “I can do that.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll make us drinks... Could you bring a few medical supplies?” 

The question makes Alec pause, a pair of jeans hanging loosely in his other hand. “What?” 

“I hate to ask, but I’ll pay you handsomely in return and I can’t exactly go to the hospital because they ask so many questions. It’s not fatal and-” 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts, clutching the phone tighter. He remembers with great clarity Magnus leaning over him in that alley, shots being fired around them. “Did you get shot?” 

“Stabbed actually.” 

Alec groans and yanks his jeans on. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“I didn’t want you to think I only want you as my doctor. I was serious about the drinks.” For someone who’s just been stabbed, Magnus sounds oddly calm. Alec hopes it’s a good sign, that it means the wound isn’t bad. 

“How much blood have you lost? Do you have something pressed to the wound?” 

“Of course I do. I could probably sew myself up, but I don’t want to risk infection if I have an experienced surgeon who can do it.” 

Alec grabs his first aid kit on his way out the door and takes the apartment steps two at a time. As soon as he makes it to the street, he hails a cab and gives them Magnus' address.

He keep Magnus on the phone to make sure the other man stays awake and alert. If he goes unconscious, Alec is going to call an ambulance whether Magnus likes it or not. 

But Magnus seems to be alright as he keeps up a steady stream of conversation while Alec watches the city pass by, wishing traffic wasn’t so bad. Traffic is always bad in New York, but it’s faster than the subway. Barely. 

When he reaches Magnus’ loft he shoves the correct amount of cash at the taxi driver, jogging for the door. Only to be stopped by a doorman with a raised hand and narrowed eyes. “You don’t live here.” 

Alec _really_ doesn’t want to deal with this right now. “I’m here to visit Magnus.” 

“Let me talk to him,” Magnus says over the phone. Alec reluctantly hands it over, watching the doorman liven up and apologize for stopping Magnus’ guest. He hands Alec the phone and pushes the door open. 

Alec doesn’t have the patience to thank him. He simply sprints for the elevator and presses the top button. He taps his foot for the entirety of the short elevator ride. “How are you feeling? I’m almost there.” 

“Really, darling, I told you I’m fine. It’s barely a scratch.” 

“You got stabbed,” Alec seethes, sprinting as soon as the elevator door opens. He reaches Magnus' door and bangs his fist against it. 

The door opens seconds later as Magnus ends the call. He stands on the other side of the door, wearing only a pink crop top and boxers. He would be a sight to behold if it wasn't for the bloodied cloth pressed to his thigh. 

Alec ushers him away from the door. “Sit down, let me see it.” 

Magnus settles into a chair at the kitchen table and Alec squats on the floor to examine the wound. It’s still bleeding slightly, but it doesn’t look serious. 

He washes his hands, quick but efficient, a trained motion, before opening the kit and pulling on disposable gloves. 

As he sets about carefully cleaning the wound, Magnus comments, “I was hoping I’d get you on your knees, but this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” 

Alec takes the time to narrow his eyes at Magnus before he pulls out a needle and thread for stitches. “I don’t have anything to numb it.” 

“You’re sweet,” Magnus says, almost patronizing, “but I can handle a bit of pain.” 

Alec has his doubts, but seeing as how the only other option is getting Magnus outrageously drunk, he sets about sewing up the wound. He hears Magnus suck in a breath through his teeth and the flirting stops while he works, but that’s the only sign he gets that Magnus is in pain. _Right_ , he reminds himself, _mob boss_. Magnus is probably used to pain. 

He works quickly, closing the wound and covering it with a bandage. He discards the bloodied equipment and gloves and puts the rest of his stuff back in his first aid kit.

When Magnus starts to stand, he presses a hand to the man’s shoulder, keeping him in the chair. “Stay. I want to make sure you’re okay. You need rest.” 

A small, exasperated smile crosses Magnus’ face. “I appreciate the concern Alexander, but I’m more than capable of moving.” 

“Fine. You can move to the couch.” He can see Magnus is about to argues he adds on, “I don’t want you to reopen the wound.” 

Magnus pouts and makes a show of moving slowly to the couch where he slumps dramatically into the corner cushions. “Happy?” 

He rolls his eyes, feeling his lips quirk up. “If you don’t want to rest, don’t get stabbed.” 

“How can I make us drinks if I’m not allowed to move?” Magnus complains, throwing his arm over the back of the couch in a flourish. It makes the crop top ride higher, revealing more tattooed skin and momentarily distracting Alec. 

He turns to the drink cart set against the wall. “I’ll make them.” 

“Do you know how to mix drinks, doctor?” 

Alec flushes despite his best efforts. Now that he’s not hopped up on adrenaline or focused on making sure Magnus doesn’t bleed out, the simplest flirt is enough to make his cheeks go pink. He hides his face by keeping his gaze on the drink cart. “You can tell me what to do?” 

Magnus hums. “You take orders well?” 

Alec’s blush darkens and he shoots a warning look at Magnus. “Do you ever stop flirting?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

He hears Magnus laugh at his lack of response. He ignores him, studying the bottles on the drink cart. “These are all non-alcoholic.” 

“Ah, I apologize, I didn’t plan to invite you over tonight or I would have purchased something. What would you like? I’m sure I can get it delivered.” 

“No, this is fine, I’m just surprised.” Alec pours himself a glass of sparkling apple cider. “What do you want to drink?” 

“The sangria would be great.” 

Alec pours him a glass and brings them over, settling onto the couch beside Magnus. He keeps a distance between them, but sits on the middle cushion rather than the far side, angling towards Magnus so his right knee is pressed to Magnus’ left. He tries not to stare at the amount of skin Magnus' scant clothing leaves on display as he hands the other man his drink.

“So, no alcohol?” Magnus stares into his drink and Alec regrets his question right away. “Sorry, you don’t have to-” 

Magnus raises a hand to cut him off. “It’s alright. My father was an addict, still is. Alcohol and drugs. When I was young, I followed his example, but quickly discovered I didn’t want to be anything like him. I've been sober six years.” 

“Six years... how old are you?”

“Don’t you know to never ask a man his age?” Magnus winks before Alec can apologize in earnest. “I'm twenty-seven.” 

“You stopped drinking at twenty-one?” 

Magnus cringes. “I had a... difficult childhood. Enough depressing conversation though. Tell me about you. How is work?” 

“If you’re trying to avoid depressing conversation you shouldn’t ask a surgeon about their work,” Alec quicks back, sipping his cider. “How did you get stabbed?” 

“I wasn’t expecting him to have a knife.” 

He doesn’t elaborate and Alec doesn’t ask. The reminder of Magnus’ less than legal career sits uncomfortably within him. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Magnus asks suddenly, fumbling for the remote. 

Alec nods and lets Magnus choose a film while he sinks more comfortably into the cushions. He feels Magnus shift towards him, his arm falling from the couch to rest on Alec’s shoulder and Alec moves into the embrace, letting his head rest on Magnus’ shoulder. It’s warm. Comfortable. He can almost forget that he came over to sew up Magnus’ leg. Almost. 

When the movie ends Magnus doesn’t move away. They’ve gradually shifted so Alec's head is on Magnus’ chest, Magnus' injured leg carefully resting behind Alec’s body. Their empty glasses have been moved to the table and Magnus is stroking a hand through Alec’s hair. 

It’s strangely domestic for their first date- if it can even be considered a date. But Alec is enjoying lying in Magnus’ arms so he doesn’t question it. He continues tracing the inked lines on Magnus’ forearm. 

“How does your leg feel?” Alec finally breaks the silence, voice rough from disuse. 

“I’ve had worse.” 

Alec scoffs and sits up. He doesn’t move away, staying close to Magnus even as he turns to face him. “That’s not exactly comforting.” 

Shiny lips quirk up at the corner. “Sorry doctor. My leg is fine.” 

“Let me know if it hurts.” 

“What, will you smuggle me the good pain pills?” 

Alec doesn’t react to the teasing. “No, but I’ll buy you some over the counter painkillers.” 

“I’ve got people who can get me something better,” Magnus responds, though he sounds distracted. His eyes keep falling to Alec’s lips. 

Alec feels a smile cross his face as he rests one of his hands gently against Magnus’ face, enamored when Magnus leans into the touch like a cat. Alec’s voice is soft when he says, “I like your makeup.” 

Magnus blinks, darkened lashes fluttering. Rather than answering, he moves forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Alec’s. Alec responds eagerly, his free hand moving to Magnus’ arm to hold tightly to his bicep as their lips move together. 

He allows Magnus to lick into his mouth, hands wandering to skim under his shirt, but when Magnus pulls back to nip at his lower lip, Alec breaks the kiss completely with a disapproving look. “You need to rest.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m lying on my couch, is that not rest?” One of his hands is trailing lightly over Alec’s spine, sending shivers through his body. 

He shakes his head and moves back further. “I’m serious Magnus. No strenuous physical activity.” 

Magnus pouts- an adorable gesture that Alec can’t resist. He leans in just long enough to press a quick, firm kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus’ hands fall from his skin to rest on the couch as the man lets out an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” 

Alec moves further back so he won’t be tempted to break his own rule; Magnus really does need the rest. He pulls out his phone and frowns when he sees the time. It’s later than he expected. “I have to go, I have an early shift in the morning.” 

He sees the brief frown that crosses Magnus’ face before he hides it behind a neutral look. “I suppose saving lives requires a decent night’s sleep.” 

“It does,” Alec agrees regretfully, moving to get to his feet. 

“How should I pay you?” 

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Pay me?” 

“For fixing up my leg,” he gestures to the bandage. 

Alec eyes the wound. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“Alexander-” 

“But I wouldn’t say no to a second date?” 

Magnus’ eyes widen as a surprised smile pulls the corners of his lips up. “As if I could say no to that. When are you free?” 

"Thursday night?” Alec suggests as Magnus stands to walk him to the door. “That should give your leg some time to heal.” 

Magnus looks delighted. "There’s a restaurant down the street that has the best appetizers. We can meet here when you get off work.” 

“Okay.” Before his nerves can get the better of him, Alec leans in to brush his lips against Magnus’ one last time, savoring the feel of it. 

“Perfect,” Magnus says against his lips, curling a hand in Alec’s shirt to deepen the kiss before letting him go. Alec’s lips tingle even after they’ve separated. 

Alec opens the door, sending Magnus a firm look. “Rest your leg.” 

Magnus mock-salutes with two fingers. “Yes doctor.” 

Rolling his eyes, Alec reluctantly makes his way from Magnus’ loft. He thinks he should probably reconsider his plans to go on a second date with a mob boss, but he can't wait to see Magnus again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had entirely too much fun with this chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec on their second date and makes an intriguing promise.

After their first date- because Alec has decided it absolutely counted as a date- he starts texting Magnus. Technically, Magnus texts him first, letting Alec know he forgot his first aid kit. Alec responds that he’ll get it after their date on Thursday and that Magnus should check his bandages in the morning. 

From there they quickly fall into a more natural conversation. Alec texts Magnus whenever he has a break at work and he never fails to get a response. Magnus even sends him a photo of his cat which Alec has somehow never seen or even been aware of either time he visited Magnus’ loft. He thinks he has a decent excuse of being in shock and sleep deprived the first time and panicking (at least when he arrived) the second time. Then, he’d been distracted by Magnus. How could anyone not be? 

On Thursday, Alec goes straight from work, having taken the time to get ready after his shift, to Magnus' loft. He purposefully avoids the alley where he met Magnus- just in case any more armed gangsters, or corrupt CEOs, have decided to hang out there. 

When Alec arrives at Magnus' apartment he finds Magnus already outside, leaning against the tall brick building, dressed in dark slacks, a red button-up and a sparkly black suit jacket. One of his ears is adorned with no less than five earrings, the other holding only a simple snake shaped ear cuff. He’s wearing sparkly makeup and his hair is pushed up into his signature mohawk. He looks amazing and Alec feels instantly underdressed in his dark jeans and navy button-down shirt. 

Alec lets out a long breath, taking in the stunning man in front of him, made only more perfect when Magnus smiles. “Hello darling, how was your day?” 

“Better now,” Alec responds, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips. It’s far too early for the easy display of affection, but Magnus looks too good not to kiss. “You look nice.” 

“Thank you, as do you,” Magnus reaches to fix Alec’s collar where the wind has turned it up, making Alec duck his head to hide a blush. “It’s nice to see you when I’m not being shot at or being sewn up.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, feeling his nose scrunch at the comment. “Let’s try not to meet like that anymore.” 

“I make no promises, but I’ll try.” 

It’s hardly comforting, but Alec supposes it’s the best he can ask from a mob boss. 

“The restaurant is right the corner, is it alright if we walk?” 

Alec nods. “If your leg feels okay.” 

“My leg feels fine,” Magnus sighs, sounding somewhere between amusement and exasperation as they start walking.

Alec tries not to focus on how the back of Magnus’ hand brushes against his own every few steps. He wonders if it’s too soon to hold it. _Probably_. He stuffs his hands in his pockets so he's not tempted. “How was your day?” 

“Boring,” Magnus drawls. “A sexy doctor told me to rest my leg.” 

Alec snorts at that. “You make me sound like a skimpy Halloween costume.” 

“I can only imagine,” Magnus says wistfully. “Maybe I should buy you one and you can model for me.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Magnus pulls up short in front of a small Italian restaurant and holds the door open for Alec. He ducks inside and instantly feels even more underdressed. He would’ve worn slacks and a tie if he knew they were going somewhere truly classy. He follows Magnus to the hostess stand and tries not to look too out of place while Magnus informs the hostess of his reservation.

She collects a couple of menus. “Right this way.” 

They follow her to a somewhat secluded booth where she announces their waiter will be right over before she disappears. Alec glances over the menu, wincing at the outrageous prices. “When did you make a reservation?” 

“This morning,” Magnus responds easily, focused on the menu open in front of him. 

Alec raises his eyes to Magnus, taking in his relaxed posture. “This seems like the kind of place you have to make reservations for months in advance.” 

Manus glances over his menu to wink. “I know people.” 

“People who work here?” Alec asks, glancing at the well-dressed patrons. It reminds him of the kind of place his parents would enjoy eating at. 

“Something like that.” 

Magnus’ foot brushes his ankle under the table and Alec’s brain short-circuits from the simple touch as a man dressed in white, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, appears at their table. He greets Magnus by name and Alec stares as the aging man pulls Magnus into a short hug. 

“Ragnor, Alec. Alec, Ragnor,” Magnus says by way of introduction. He smirks at Alec. “I told you I know people.” 

Alec forces a smile at the stony-faced stranger. “Nice to meet you.” 

Ragnor ignores him, looking to Magnus, “He knows?” 

Magnus nods once. “He knows.” 

Ragnor turns to study him and he feels suddenly nervous under the older man’s prying gaze. His job includes cutting people open and putting them back together on a daily basis, but something about the way Ragnor looks at him makes him feel like he’s staring down a loaded gun. He tries to hold his ground, makes a conscious effort to keep his chin up. 

Finally Ragnor hums. “I trust you wont hurt my friend?" 

“Ragnor!” Magnus chastises, looping his foot around Alec’s ankle in a reassuring touch. “It’s only a second date. I told him about your appetizers.” 

“Would you like the usual?” 

“Of course,” Magnus states before raising an eyebrow at Alec. “Any other appetizer you’d like to add?” 

Alec isn’t sure what Magnus’ usual is, but he’s also not sure what half the stuff on the menu is so he shakes his head. 

“I’ll have someone bring it out. Make sure you say goodbye before you leave,” Ragnor says to Magnus before glancing at Alec once more, something unreadable in his face. 

“Is he the chef?” Alec asks, watching Ragnor disappear into the kitchen. 

Magnus hums. “Head chef and owner. He started this place twenty years ago.” 

“How do you know him?” 

“I have to maintain some of my mystery,” Magnus easily evades the question, making Alec all the more suspicious. “Now, the only thing I would advise against ordering is the chicken. Don’t tell Ragnor, but it’s always dry.” 

Alec lets him change the subject, wondering if Magnus somehow knows Ragnor through his _job._ He scans the menu again. “What would you recommend?” 

“You can’t go wrong with the panzenella.” 

“I’ll try that,” Alec says despite not being entirely sure what it is. He closes his menu and sets it on the table, studying Magnus instead.

He’s glittery from makeup and jewelry and the edge of one of his tattoos peaks out from his sleeve, a tail wrapping around his wrist that Alec knows connects to the dragon that curls around his forearm. He suddenly wonders just how many tattoos Magnus has and which ones might be in more inconspicuous places. 

A waiter comes by with their drinks and appetizers, taking their meal orders, and vanishing again. 

Magnus picks up one of the fried rectangles on the plate between them, explaining, “Fried ravioli.” 

“That’s a thing?” Alec has spent his life in New York City so he’s no stranger to foreign foods from all sorts of different cultures, but he’s never heard of _fried_ ravioli. 

“It’s an amazing thing,” Magnus says. "You have to try it with the sauce.” 

Alec likes ravioli so he picks one up and dips it in what he's assuming is marina sauce. It’s... amazing. The texture is crunchy, the insides filled with cheese. He’s torn away from enjoying the taste, however, when Magnus suddenly leans forward, swiping his thumb over the corner of Alec’s lips. 

When he draws away, sauce glistens on his thumb and Alec nearly chokes with embarrassment. Then Magnus raises his thumb to his mouth, gaze holding Alec’s, and licks the sauce from his fingers. Alec swears he almost dies. 

He swallows hard, his voice hoarse, “It’s good.” 

“Isn’t it?” There’s a small smirk on Magnus’ face that is sending all kinds of implications through Alec's mind. “I, personally, can’t wait for dessert. Especially if I get to eat that off of you as well.” 

Alec feels a heat rising in his body and he’s proud of himself for not blushing. Instead, he finds a swell of confidence and moves forward in the booth just enough to press the entirety of his calf against Magnus’. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

He relishes the way Magnus’ eyes darken before he replies, “Oh, trust me darling, I have every intention of following through.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna bump up the rating soon, but I'll also put warnings on every relevant chapter. Smut is gonna happen. And then some angst. I promise there will be a happy ending though~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Magnus can make good on his promise, their date is cut short when Alec gets called in to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flirting and some innuendo. And a makeout scene, but no sex. (That will be next chapter).

Alec raises his eyebrows when Magnus orders chocolate pudding to go at the end of their date, making Magnus smiles predatorily in response. “You did tell me not to make promises I can’t keep.” 

Alec has to sip at his water as his throat goes dry, head filling with tempting images that aren't at all appropriate considering the crowded restaurant. “I did.” 

Magnus' smile turns lecherous before he stands, “I have to go say goodbye to Ragnor; I’ll be right back.” 

He nods in response, watching Magnus make his way back towards the kitchen. The waitress delivers their dessert, boxed up and ready to go, just Alec's phone buzzes. 

He pulls it out and grimaces when he sees Isabelle’s number, instantly knowing there's only one reason she would be calling this late. “Hello?” 

“Hey Alec.” To her benefit, at least she sounds apologetic. “I’m sorry to bother you, especially since I know you just worked a shift, but we need you here. We need as many people as we can get.”

Alec bites back a sigh. It’s an unfortunate reality of his job to work extra hours as needed, often coming up last-minute, but he’d never hated that as much as he does now. “I’ll be there in thirty.” 

“Thanks big brother.” 

He hangs up as Magnus returns, holding out a hand to Alec to help him up. “Shall we go?” 

Alec bites his lip as he accepts Magnus' hand. This is why he can’t have relationships. Work always has to come first. “I got a call from work, I need to go back in.” 

He doesn’t miss the disappointment that flashes over Magnus’ face as he picks up the to go bag, dropping Alec's hand. “I understand.” 

Alec holds the door for him as they leave the restaurant, but it's a quiet walk to Magnus' loft. He pauses when they reach it, consumed with the fear that he’s somehow already screwed everything up. His stomach twists at the thought.

“I’m really sorry,” he starts, pinching at the skin of his hand. “The last thing I want to do right now is go back to work.” 

Magnus’ wide brown eyes trail over his face. “So that wasn’t an excuse? I thought perhaps you had gotten nervous or changed your mind about this. About me.” 

“No!” Alec is quick to dispel Magnus’ worries, horrified that he'd caused them. “No, I would rather go back to your apartment and eat pudding and... do other stuff- but I really did get a call about an emergency and they need my help.” 

A small smile appears on Magnus’ face. “I must admit I’m relieved to hear that. May I walk you there?” 

Alec feels something in him relax as he nods. “Of course.” 

They start off down the sidewalk, Magnus slipping his free hand into Alec’s. He does it so smoothly Alec almost doesn’t notice, except it would be impossible not to. Magnus’ skin is warm against his, with the exception of his cold metal rings, and soft. He wants to feel those hands tracing over other parts of his body, but for now he forces his mind out of the gutter. 

“I have Saturday off,” he says abruptly. “If you want to make good on your promise.” 

Magnus turns his face enough to grin at Alec. “Oh, darling, there’s nothing I would enjoy more.” 

Alec smiles back, starting to reply only to trip over a crack in the sidewalk that sends him stumbling forward. He thinks he might have fallen over if not for Magnus’ hand in his, pulling him back and allowing him to find his balance.

“As much as I enjoy watching you fall for me, I’m starting to be concerned about your lack of coordination.” 

Alec glares in response, feeling the blush that’s staining his cheeks. “It’s not my fault you’re distracting.” 

“Am I?” Magnus sounds entirely too smug. “You should do something about that.” 

The lights of the hospital come into view making Alec bite back a groan. “Don’t say that when I’m about to go to work.” 

“Is it _distracting?”_ Magnus teases, pressing his arm against Alec’s. 

“Extremely,” Alec growls, pulling them to a stop a few steps from the building. He swivels to face Magnus, grasping the lapels of his jacket, pressing into Magnus’ space. He backs Magnus against the wall of the hospital before capturing the shiny lips that have been provoking him all evening. 

Magnus makes a noise of surprise, but his hand curls around the back of Alec’s neck, holding him close as Alec licks into his mouth. He shivers at the taste that is Magnus and the promise of _more_. 

He does his best to kiss Magnus senseless, pressing him between his own body and the wall of the building, letting one of his hands sneak under the hem of Magnus' shirt. His fingers tease at Magnus’ lower abs, dragging a breathy moan from the other man. 

Alec releases him and steps back, attempting to fix his hair and rub any lipgloss from his own lips. All the while admiring how Magnus looks delectable with his lipgloss smeared and his jacket rumpled. Alec wants nothing more than to pull him and finish what he’d started. 

“What was that?” Magnus asks, sounding half out of breath, not bothering to fix his appearance. 

“Payback,” Alec breathes. “And a sample of what’s to come.” 

Magnus smiles up at him, “Then I can’t wait for more." He holds out the bag from the restaurant, letting it dangle from his fingertips, "Here, perhaps the chocolate will help you through your shift.” 

“Are you sure?” Alec definitely wants to try the pudding, he thinks it must be as good as everything else he’d tried, but he doesn’t want to take it from Magnus. Especially not when he's sure Magnus had somehow paid their bill while saying goodbye to his friend. 

“I’m not a big fan of sweets- if I don’t get to lick it off of you, I really won’t enjoy it much.” 

Alec takes the bag. “Thank you.” 

“Good luck tonight,” Magnus steps in to press a kiss, soft and sweet, to his cheek. “I look forward to Saturday.” 

Alec watches him leave longer than he should before turning and entering the hospital. He hides the pudding at the back of the employee fridge, so Isabelle won’t be tempted to steal it, and changes into his scrubs. He thinks he’s falling too hard too fast, but he's already itching to see Magnus again, to continue getting to know him.

Alec finally gets a chance to eat the pudding almost four hours after arriving at the hospital. He’s done three surgeries and he’s likely stuck for a while longer, but the situation is finally calm enough for him to escape to the break room. 

He sits at one of the wooden tables and melts when he tastes the pudding. It's nothing less than spectacular, rich and sweet, but Alec can’t help imagining how much better it would taste in combination with Magnus’ skin. 

He _really_ hates his job sometimes. 

While he takes his time eating the pudding, savoring every bite, Alec pulls out his phone. He has a message from Magnus waiting for him. 

**_Magnus: Do you work tomorrow night?_ **

It was sent almost two hours ago and it’s closing in on midnight now, making Alec worry about whether or not he should respond. He doesn’t want Magnus to think he’s being blown off, but he also doesn’t want to wake him if he’s asleep. 

He finally decides that Magnus probably turns his phone on silent when he sleeps- hopefully- and risks responding. 

**_Alec: 5pm-2am_ **

He doesn’t expect Magnus to reply, but it’s instantaneous. 

**_Magnus: Come over after? We can start Saturday’s date with breakfast._ **

**_Alec: I’m going to be too tired to do anything._ **

**_Magnus: You can sleep here, I *can* manage to wait till a reasonable hour to get my han_** ** _ds on you._ **

Magnus’ response has him smiling stupidly around a bite of pudding.

 ** _Alec: Can you?_ **

**_Magnus: Probably. It makes things hard though ;)_ **

He rolls his eyes, wishing Magnus were there to see it. Before he can type out a response, Isabelle is dropping into the seat across from him, “What are you grinning at?” 

“Nothing.” He locks and sets his phone face-down on the table out of habit.

Isabelle's eyes zero-in on what's left of the chocolate pudding, “What is that?” 

“Nope. It’s mine,” Alec says in leu of answering. When she starts to pout, he shakes his head at her. “You’re not getting it.” 

She groans and slumps in her chair. “You won’t tell me who you’re texting, you won’t share your dessert. Is this because I called you in? You know that’s not my fault.” 

“I know.” He’s itching to respond to Magnus, but he focuses on Isabelle. 

“Were you texting a guy? What’s his name?” 

Alec hesitates. He doesn’t talk about his relationships with his sister. It’s not something they do. She’s tried, several times, but he’d always skirted around the issue. Now though he’s tired and giddy and wants to talk about Magnus. 

“His name is Magnus.” 

“Magnus?” She echoes before giving him a nod of approval. “Cool name. Tell me about him.” 

Alec takes his time eating a slow bite of pudding. “What about him?” 

“You like him right? Have you been on a date with him? Are you going to see him again? Is that pudding from your date? Oh no, were you on a date when I called?” She looks horrified and guilt-ridden.

Alec blinks at the rapid onslaught of questions before reluctantly taking his spoon from the container and passing what’s left of it to Isabelle. It’s too rich to eat it all in one sitting and he thinks putting it in the fridge for later would be cruel to Izzy. She scoops it up with a grin, taking it with her as she retrieves her own spoon. “Thanks hermano.” 

With Isabelle momentarily distracted he glances at his phone and finds several texts from Magnus. 

**_Magnus: Too much?_ **

**_Magnus: I really am fine waiting, as long as you need, I just hoped to see you again sooner rather than later._ **

**_Magnus: I hope I’m not coming on too strong._ **

He quickly types up a response. 

**_Alec: Sorry, my sister came in- she's too curious about my dating life. I want to see you too. I’ll see you at 2:30am on Saturday._ **

“So, what’s he like?” Isabelle asks as she tries the pudding. “Also, this is amazing.” 

“He's great.” Alec is more focused on watching his phone for a response, keeping it carefully angled towards him, rather than his conversation with Isabelle. As much as he loves his sister, he's anxious for Magnus to reply.

“Alec,” she whines, “give me something to work with here.” 

He groans, “Isn’t the pudding enough for you? Fine. He’s...” Flirty. Gorgeous. Dangerous. “Nice. And handsome. Smart too.” 

“Sounds like a catch, do you have a picture?” 

Alec narrows his eyes at her, “Don’t push your luck.” He looks down as another text comes through. 

**_Magnus: Perfect, I can’t wait._ **

**_Magnus: I’ll have to find something else to lick off of you._ **

**_Magnus: Although, I don’t mind simply licking *you*._ **

Alec feels heat rise to his face and flips his screen off. He stands and washes his spoon. It’s almost time for his break to end. 

“Thank your boyfriend for me- for the pudding,” Isabelle says, disposing of the empty container.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Not yet.” She winks at him on her way back out. 

He checks his phone as he follows her, finding another text waiting. 

**_Magnus: Goodnight Alexander, good luck with the rest of your shift._ **

He can’t help the soft smile that rises to his lips at the warmth the text message incites.

 ** _Alec: Goodnight Magnus. Sleep well._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to build up tension somehow, right? *shrugs* hope y'all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, and a hint of angst- in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter to earn the fic its E rating. Explicit sexual content.

Alec takes a steadying breath as he reaches Magnus’ apartment complex. It’s almost 3 am, but he knows Magnus is awake from the texts they’ve been exchanging all night so he’s not sure _why_ he's nervous. 

Perhaps it’s because he plans to take the next step with Magnus. Perhaps it’s because they’re going to sleep together (literally) for the second time before they actually do anything beyond making out. 

He nods to the doorman, who lets him in without a word, and makes his way to the elevator. A bakery bag dangles from his hand. He’d picked up his favorite donuts and egg sandwiches from a nearby bakery before work so they’d have something for breakfast, but now he wonders if it was too much. He doesn’t think so. He hopes it’s not. 

When the elevator doors open he reprimands himself for being ridiculous and overthinking like always. He brought food, that's fine. He's seeing Magnus; he likes Magnus. A lot. Those facts seem to be the only ones that really matter so, with renewed confidence, he knocks softly on Magnus’ door. It swings open, revealing Magnus, wearing nothing but boxers and an open silk robe. It leaves miles of bronze skin on display, large parts etched with tattoos. 

Alec’s eyes fall to the V of Magnus' hips, leading down to his boxers. As soon as he realizes he's ogling the other man, Alec's gaze snaps up to his face. Magnus’ makeup has been removed and his hair falls cleanly over his forehead. There’s a small, knowing smile playing at his lips, clearly aware of Alec’s very obvious staring. 

“Hello, darling. How was work?” 

Which reminds Alec of his aching feet and tired body. He wishes he was even just a little more awake right now because he wants nothing more than to ravish Magnus completely. As it is, he barely remembers to hold up the bag. “I brought breakfast.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he takes it, glancing inside. “For in the morning?” 

Alec nods. “Unless you want it now. I’m not hungry, just tired.” And a little bit horny, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He steps in, pressing two fingers under Magnus’ chin to raise it so he can plant a soft kiss to his lips. 

When they part, Magnus presses a second kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I’ll put this in the fridge, go get ready for bed.” 

Alec shoots him a grateful smile, kicking off his shoes to stumble to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and then goes directly to Magnus’ bedroom where he steps out of his jeans, eyeing the giant bed. He remembers just how soft it had been last time. His own bed was disappointing in comparison. 

He hears Magnus enter the room behind him, humming at the sight of Alec in his T-shirt and boxers. “A nice view.” 

Alec is too tired to do anything but give Magnus the type of look that conveys a sarcastic ‘really’ more than the word can. More than any words can. 

Magnus smiles in response, shrugging off his robe in an effortless gesture that puts even more of his body on display. Alec is torn between staring at his tattoo-covered arms, rippling chest, or bulging leg muscles. He’s somehow utter perfection from head to toe. 

Magnus flicks off the main light, leaving the room dimly illuminated by a lamp on the bedside table. “Come on.” 

He follows Magnus to the giant bed where Alec climbs in on the same side he slept in last time. He’s all too aware of Magnus settling in beside him so he turns onto his side to watch. 

Magnus turns off the lamp as he lies down and it takes a moment, but Alec’s eyes adjust to the new darkness of the room enough to make out the vague details of Magnus’ face. He’s struck by the desire to kiss him again, but he’s sure he won’t have the self-control to stop it from escalating when Magnus is nearly naked already. And, despite how much he would enjoy that, he’s still exhausted. 

“I’m sorry,” he says suddenly, his voice sounding too loud in quiet of the room. 

He can make out Magnus blinking back at him. “For what?” 

“For always being half asleep when I’m over here. For abandoning our date because I had to work.” 

“You can always come work for me, I’ll do my best to not to bother you during our dates.” Magnus’ voice is soft, teasing. 

Alec considers it again, only for a brief moment. Worries of criminal association are replaced by worries of how awkward it would be to work for the man he’s dating. “I like my job, it just takes up a lot of my time.” 

“I understand,” Magnus promises before he reaches out, brushing a strand of hair from Alec's forehead. “I also tend to work odd hours, sometimes non-stop. I don’t mind. And I like having you here, whether you’re fully awake or adorably sleepy.” 

Alec pouts. “I’m not adorable.” 

“Alexander you are the most adorable man I’ve ever met.” 

Alec snorts and wiggles slightly closer to Magnus. He can feel the heat coming off the other man in waves and he wants to be closer to it- closer to Magnus. He reaches out, entirely too happy when he finds Magnus’ chest, splaying his fingers over the hard muscle and soft skin. 

Magnus reciprocates, moving in as well, reaching to pull Alec half-way onto him. Alec nuzzles his head against Magnus’ neck, soaking up his warmth. 

After that, he falls asleep easily, warm and comfortable. A small part of him thinks that he should feel nervous, for new relationship reasons or for mob boss reasons, but curled up against Magnus, he feels safe. 

Alec wakes up with a warm back pressed to his chest, one of his legs thrown over a pair of muscles thighs. He wakes up with the smell of sandalwood surrounding him and his left arm tingly from being trapped under Magnus. He wakes up with an erection tenting his boxers, pressed against Magnus’ ass. 

He groans at the pressure before attempting to detangle himself from the sleeping man. He pulls his leg back, putting a bit of space between them so he’s not tempted to grind against Magnus, before attempting to extract his arm. No sooner does he get his arm out from under Magnus then the man makes a grumbly noise and presses back into him, closing any distance he’d created. 

Alec thinks he’s woken up, but when he peeks at Magnus’ face, he finds him still fast asleep. He looks so soft and precious that Alec _almost_ forgets his... problem. 

He carefully, moving ever so slowly, slides out from the bed now that his limbs aren’t tangled with Magnus’. A large part of him wants to stay in the bed, cuddle closer to Magnus, but he’s also slightly embarrassed of his situation and, now that he’s up, he finds he really needs to use the bathroom. 

He’s barely finished brushing his hair when he pulls open the bathroom door and comes face-to-face with a pouting Magnus. Magnus instantly vanquishes the space between them, pressing one of his hands under Alec’s shirt to lay flat against his lower back, holding him close. His other hand tangles in the front of Alec’s shirt. 

Alec feels a smile tug at his lips at the way Magnus is holding him and lifts his hands to rest on Magnus’ bare hips, running his right thumb over a swirl of black ink. “Good morning.” 

“Could have been better. You weren’t in my bed when I woke up.” 

“Sorry,” Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ hair. “I didn’t want morning breath to be an issue.” 

Magnus makes a contemplative noise even as his fingertips skim down Alec's back, ducking slightly under the waistband of his boxers. “That’s smart.” 

Alec huffs a laugh as Magnus reluctantly steps back. “How does breakfast and coffee sound?” 

“Perfect,” Alec confirms although a large part of him wants to just take Magnus back to bed and get around to doing what they didn’t the night before. 

Magnus presses a kiss to his cheek as he moves around him to get into the bathroom. Alec goes to the kitchen and heats up the food he’d brought. He manages to figure out how to turn on Magnus’ coffee maker, but it’s so fancy and foreign that he can’t figure out how to do anything else. 

Luckily, Magnus joins him soon after, having put his robe on at some point and tied it loosely in the front. He stops in front of Alec, a hand going to the back of the taller man’s neck, pulling him down for a minty kiss. 

Alec leans into it, curling his fingers into Magnus’ robe. He licks into Magnus’ mouth, backing him against the counter to press their fronts together. Magnus takes it in stride, momentarily letting go of Alec to lift himself onto the counter before returning with a vengeance, legs wrapping around Alec’s waist, arms around his neck. 

Alec takes advantage of the new position by pulling away to mouth down Magnus’ jaw to his neck. When Magnus lets out a little gasp, he sucks the patch of skin he’d gotten to into his mouth, just long enough to leave it slightly discolored. He runs a thumb over it, knowing it will fade within moments, but loving the idea of Magnus covered in his marks. 

Magnus scrapes his nails down Alec’s back, making him lean in again and recapture the reddened spit-slick lips. He sucks Magnus’ lower lip into his mouth only to draw back when a loud beeping fills the kitchen. 

“That would be the espresso machine,” Magnus sighs, letting his limbs fall away from Alec who forces himself to step back. Magnus hops off the counter and saunters over to the still-beeping machine. He presses a few buttons and pulls some levers while Alec sits at the table, starting on the lukewarm food. 

Magnus joins him a moment later with two steaming mugs and they make light conversation over breakfast. Alec is half-distracted the whole time. His eyes keep dropping down to the low-opening of Magnus’ robe. He’s itching to tear it off Magnus and fuck him over the table, breakfast forgotten. 

Based on the way Magnus keeps staring at his lips, Alec is sure the other man is thinking the same thing. He barely manages to finish his breakfast before Magnus is circling the table, sliding onto Alec’s lap. 

He presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, slowly deepening it until Alec can practically taste his desperation. Alec moves his hands, bunched in the fabric of the robe at Magnus’ hips, down to Magnus' thighs, getting a good grip before standing suddenly, lifting Magnus with him. 

Magnus lets out a noise of surprise, momentarily breaking their kiss as he winds his legs around Alec’s waist. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, and Alec can’t help grinding against him, despite the awkwardness of the position. 

“Bed?” Magnus breathes, running a hand through Alec’s hair, tugging lightly. 

Alec nods and stumbles back to Magnus’ bedroom, hampered only slightly by Magnus’ weight and long limbs. He reaches the bed and presses Magnus onto it, leaning over him to steal several long kisses as his hands work at the loose tie of Magnus’ robe before pushing it from his shoulders completely. 

Magnus allows the robe to fall away, lifting enough to get it completely off his arms, before going for Alec’s shirt. Alec gladly allows it to be torn over his head and tossed _somewhere._

The second his shirt is out of the way, he refocuses on Magnus, climbing fully onto the bed, staying between Magnus’ legs as he gets the chance to finally run his hands over Magnus’ abs and chiseled chest. He wants to take his time, wants to learn every tattoo, every sensitive spot, but he doesn’t have the patience. Instead, he sucks marks onto Magnus’ chest and shoulders while Magnus’ fingers skate over his sides, up his back, down his abs, leaving his skin tingling under every touch. 

Alec realizes that they’re still in their underwear when he rolls his hips down against Magnus'. It’s something he needs to remedy instantly so he tears his attention from the marks and moves down the bed to kneel between Magnus’ legs. 

He lets two of his fingers dip under the waistband of Magnus’ boxers and looks up the stunned mob boss. “Can I take these off?” 

“Please,” Magnus practically begs. It’s enough for Alec to practically rip the boxers down his legs and toss the offending piece of clothing away. He spares no time in brushing his hands up Magnus’ thighs, eventually skirting his right hand to Magnus’ ass long enough to squeeze in appreciation. 

Magnus’ hands curls into the duvet as Alec leans down to lick a stripe up his cock, making the older man keen. Encouraged by the reaction, Alec sucks the tip into his mouth, running his hands up and down Magnus’ thighs, keeping him pressed down against the bed. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, making Alec look up. He finds Magnus watching him with enamored eyes. In response, he swallows down as much of Magnus’ dick as he can, moving one of his hands to wrap around the part he can’t take into his mouth. 

He feels Magnus’ thigh twitching under his left hand and the miniature jerk of his hips that suggests he’s holding back. And that simply won’t do. Alec redoubles his efforts, scratching his nails lightly down Magnus’ thigh as he pulls almost entirely off his cock before taking it back down. He presses down his gag reflex, putting to use years of effort, to take Magnus’ dick entirely in his throat. 

Magnus groans when he does. 

Alec looks up at him under his eyelashes and swallows around Magnus’ cock. Magnus moans, high and breathy, “Alec, gonna come.” 

He doesn’t bother responding, simply fondles Magnus’ balls with his free hand as he moves up and down on his dick. He swallows again and feels Magnus come down his throat. He waits, swallowing it all before pulling off to press kisses to Magnus’ stomach as he comes down, still breathing hard. 

Magnus’ hands release the comforter from the death grip, wrapping around Alec’s shoulders and pulling him up to slam their mouths together. Alec lets out a little noise of surprise, but Magnus simply licks into his mouth. Alec is sure he can taste himself in Alec’s mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

It’s unfairly hot and Alec can’t help but rolls his hips against Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus breaks the kiss. “That was amazing, let me return the favor?” 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Alec asks instead, watching Magnus’ eyes widen. 

“I do.” 

Alec smirks down at him, pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. “I want to feel you in me.” 

The man under him groans, hand tightening around his arm. “That sounds perfect.” 

He leans back, sitting over Magnus’ thighs, “Where?” 

Magnus sits up enough to stretch his arm to the bedside table, pulling the top drawer open. Alec blinks when he realizes that, in addition to several condom packets and a bottle of lube, the drawer holds a shiny silver pistol. 

Magnus seems to realize his hesitancy and sits up fully. He lays a soft hand to Alec’s cheek. “Alexander?” 

Alec bites his lip. It wasn’t like he’d forgotten what Magnus did. But the gun brings back memories of Magnus shooting with perfect aim, at actual people. It brings back the memory of sewing up Magnus’ leg. It’s a harsh reminder of the reality Alec has been desperately trying to ignore. 

Magnus retrieves the lube and condoms, setting them on the bed and closing the drawer. “Alec, are you alright?” 

He bites his lip, finally returning his gaze to Magnus. Hot, sweaty Magnus who was about to fuck him before Alec had frozen up. Magnus who looks so concerned it almost hurts. Magnus who has been nothing but sweet to him. 

_You knew ,_ he reminds himself _, you knew what he is. Why does it matter now?_

Alec leans in to press a bruising kiss to Magnus’ lips, clutching at his hips, trying to rekindle the heat from before. It’s working until Magnus leans back, away from him, and places a hand on Alec's chest to stop him from following. “Talk to me darling?” 

“It’s fine Magnus. Just fuck me. Please?” He needs the distraction, needs Magnus’ body pressed against his. Because he knows what Magnus does and he _still_ wants him and he can’t process the moral implications of his desire right now. He wraps a hand around the one Magnus has pressed to his chest, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to Magnus' palm. “Been wanting to do this for days.” 

“If you’re sure,” Magnus says softly, studying his face. Bathed in the morning sun, spread out against the golden sheets, he’s so beautiful it hurts. Alec can’t seem to fit the two images of Magnus together. Hardened criminal killer and soft caring lover. It doesn’t work. 

Alec nods, grabbing for the lube and spreading it on his fingers. He reaches behind himself, under his boxers, momentarily wondering why he’s still in them, and presses a finger into his ass. 

Magnus groans watching him, leaning forward to connect their lips again. He tugs at Alec’s boxers but it's a bit of a struggle – switching positions, Alec being rolled onto his back, to get the fabric off. Even so, he continues to stretch himself open. 

Magnus leans over him, licking down his chest, nipping occasionally, and Alec can feel his desperation coming back full force. He feels Magnus curl a hand around his dick and bucks up into it. The haze of sex is gradually relaxing him and when he finds his prostate, he lets out a breathy moan. 

He feels Magnus sucking a mark onto his hip and slides in a third finger. He wants Magnus in him. Sooner rather than later. 

Feeling sufficiently stretched, Alec presses at Magnus’ shoulders, rolling them back over so he’s straddling Magnus again. He grins at Magnus’ half hard dick. “You need more time?” 

He thinks the glare Magnus gives him could kill. He wraps a firm hand around the back of Alec’s neck, tugging him forward to press their lips together. “I’m fine.” 

Still, Alec takes the time to stroke Magnus back to full hardness, rolling a condom over his length before covering it with a generous helping of lube. Magnus makes irresistible little noises as he does, egging him on. 

He situates himself over Magnus’ dick before oh so slowly sinking onto it. Magnus’ hands curl around his hips, but he doesn’t try to set the pace. 

Alec drops down the rest of the way, hissing at the stretch. It’s just enough that he thinks he’ll still feel the ache of it tomorrow. He loves the idea of that so he lifts himself up and drops back down. 

They let out two long moans as Magnus leans in to nibble over Alec’s collarbone. Alec curls a hand in Magnus’ hair, using the other to press against his shoulder for leverage. He rides Magnus until his thighs ache and he’s at the edge of release. 

“Touch me,” he breathes, tugging at Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus’ hand drops to his cock instantly and in only three quick pumps he’s coming over Magnus’ fingers. He feels Magnus come inside of him a second later, ducking to press the top of his head against Alec's shoulder.

Alec uses the last of his energy to lift off of Magnus’ lap and collapse onto his back on the bed. Magnus ties off his condom, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s forehead before leaving the bed. Alec watches him, in all his naked glory, dispose of the condom before moving to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and proceeds to carefully clean Alec’s stomach before tossing the washcloth aside and crawling onto the bed beside him. 

Alec instantly curls into his touch. As he drifts into a post-orgasmic nap, he can’t help but wonder what he’s supposed to do now. He doesn’t think he can just walk away from Magnus, but how can he forget the gun in his Magnus' nightstand?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the angst, but there's quite a few chapters before it gets super angsty.

Ignoring the gun in Magnus' nightstand, and all of the moral quandaries it represents, turns out to be easier than Alec expects. He shoves it to the back of his mind and keeps it under lock and key. Magnus doesn’t talk about work and Alec doesn’t ask about it. He keeps an eye on the news for any sign of Belcourt Enterprises, but ultimately Magnus’ job doesn’t impact their relationship after that first talk.

As long as Magnus comes home safe, preferably without blood on his hands, Alec leaves it alone. 

He thinks they could continue that way. They do it for the two months after their first date. Two months of perfect dates and mind blowing sex before things shift. Before a surprise visitor shows up at Alec's work and turns his relationship with Magnus on its head. 

When he goes on break and Isabelle tells him someone is asking for him, he thinks it’s Magnus. Magnus has never shown up at his work before, but it makes more sense than anything else. but he turns the corner to find a stranger in the waiting room, leaning against one of the vending machines. He’s wearing a leather coat that goes all the way to the floor and a button-up that's lost its color with age. He has the same golden skin and dark hair as Magnus, details Alec notices only when he gets close enough for the man’s eyes to land on him. 

“Alexander Lightwood?” The man guesses, putting forward a hand that shakes with occasional tremors. Alec hesitantly shakes it, the man's pallor skin rough against his own. He has a bad feeling he knows exactly who this man is. 

"And you are?"

“Asmodeus Bane.”

The sinking feeling in Alec’s gut intensifies as the man confirms his hunch. Between his sunken features, bloodshot eyes, and inability to stand still, he looks every bit the drug addict Magnus had made him out to be.

The displeasure is clear in Alec's voice when he asks, “Can I help you?” 

“You’re dating my son. I thought it was about time we met.” 

Alec shoves his hands in the pockets of his scrubs, taking a step back. “I don’t think Magnus would like that.” 

“Yes, yes, Magnus has his family issues, doesn’t he?" 

Alec eyes narrow at the casual deflection of Magnus’ trauma. "Why are you here?"

Asmodeus' lips turn up at the corner, but it resembles more of a grimace than a smile. He pushes off the vending machine, wobbling slightly on his feet. "I needed to talk to you.” 

“So you showed up at my work without warning?” 

“You’re here more often than your apartment.” It’s a true statement, but Alec doesn’t want to know how Asmodeus knows that. He feels a shiver go through him at the idea that he’s been being watched. “I don’t know what Magnus has told you, but I’m here to warn you about him.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” 

Asmodeus glares in response before wiping his expression clean. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten into. How much has Magnus told you about his job?” 

“Enough. So if you think that’s something you need to ‘warn me’ about, it’s not.” Alec crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Ah, so he’s told you about his history with Camille? That they used to date?” 

Alec’s mind screeches to a halt. Because that can’t be true. Magnus would never date someone like Camille. He knows how much Magnus hates her, he never would have been with someone like that. And, if he had, he wouldn't have lied to Alec about it.

Asmodeus takes his silence as confirmation. “That’s what I expected. You’re also probably unaware, then, of the fact that Magnus helped _create_ Belcourt Enterprises. He was the leading investor, the majority stakeholder. He doesn’t go around parading the fact now that he’s got that vendetta of his, but it’s all true.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Alec doesn’t want to believe him, but what motive would he have for coming here? For telling Alec horrible things about Magnus, whether they’re true or not? 

Asmodeus chuckles, revealing chipped and yellowing teeth. The longer Alec studies him, the less resemblance he can make out between Asmodeus and Magnus. “I’m doing you a favor Alec. Break up with my son before he drags you down with him.” 

“I don’t believe you came here out of the kindness of your heart to protect me,” Alec says dryly. 

“So skeptical. Fine, I admit, I’m here out of concern for my son as well."

Alec crosses his arms over his chest. "What?"

"He’s going to get himself injured or killed with his ridiculous quest. If you break up with him, break his heart, he'll give up on Camille and he can come back to the family business. Where he’ll be safe.” 

Alec doesn't point out that Magnus was invested in Belcourt Enterprises long before they met or that even if Alec left him, he'd be unlikely to give up on it now. Instead he asks, “What’s the family business?” 

“Magnus didn’t tell you? We have a restaurant.” 

Alec doesn’t believe that for a moment with the way Asmodeus smirks around the words. He shakes his head. “Leave me and Magnus alone.” 

“Fine, fine. But ask him about it. It’s all true.” Asmodeus turns to leave, waving over his shoulder. “I hope you make the right call Alec.” 

Alec grits his teeth, watching the man leave. He has to do several laps around the hospital before he’s calm enough to go back into surgery. Even then, he can’t help but wonder how much of what Asmodeus said was true. 

He hopes none of it, but something inside him knows there was some truth to the man’s words. It makes his chest feel tight for the remainder of his shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry. I was not pleased with this chapter, but no amount of editing helped~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronts Magnus about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of murder.   
> There's a bit of angst in this chapter, especially near the end. Sorry~~

Alec spends the last two hours of his shift on edge, running worst case scenarios whenever he has a moment to think. The second he finishes up, he heads for Magnus’ apartment. He isn’t sure what to believe or what he’s going to do, but he has to talk to Magnus. 

When he arrives at Magnus’ loft, he paces outside the door for a solid five minutes. He’s had all day to put his thoughts together, to figure out how to approach this, but he’s still hesitant. What if Magnus confirms everything? What if he doesn’t? What if he lies?

Before he can overthink everything even further, Alec forces himself to knock.

 _This is his boyfriend_. Alec trusts him. 

Magnus pulls open the door a moment later, dressed in dark jeans that hug his figure, a tight shirt opened almost to his navel, and a sparkly jacket. An array of necklaces hang at different lengths against the exposed skin.

Alec is momentarily distracted by how attractive Magnus is- and how he never seems to be anything but. 

“Alexander! A lovely surprise, how was work?” Magnus leans in to kiss him softly and Alec relaxes into it. _This is Magnus._ Sure, he hasn’t known him long, but Magnus has never done anything to hurt him, had protected him when they'd barely met. He's never given Alec any indication that he'd lie to him.

When Magnus pulls back, Alec feels slightly calmer. “I need to talk to you.” 

It’s clear from the way Magnus’ eyebrows raise, the rest of him tensing up, that he’s realized something is wrong. “Of course. Did something happen?” 

Alec strides into the apartment, rubbing his palms together in a nervous habit. He takes in the mess of papers on the kitchen table. “What’s that?” 

“Hm? Oh, progress,” Magnus says vaguely, brushing past him to shuffle the papers into a manila folder. “Are you alright?” 

“Not really.” Alec swallows. “I met your dad.” 

Magnus freezes, dropping the folder back to the table. He turns slowly, eyes slightly narrowed. “What?” 

“He showed up at my work.” 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

Magnus crosses the space between them, rubbing his hands over Alec’s arms, assessing him for any sign of injury. It makes Alec feel warm inside in a way he hadn’t expected. “No, no I’m fine. He... said he came to ‘warn me’.” 

“Warn you? About what?” Magnus looks as weary as Alec had felt when Asmodeus approached him. He hasn’t let go of Alec’s arms, as if he needs to be sure Alec is here, safe. 

Alec hesitates. He isn’t sure he wants the answers to the questions he has. He knows he needs them, that Asmodeus’ words will eat him up inside if he doesn’t ask, but he’s terrified of what it might mean for their relationship. What it might expose about Magnus.

“About you.” 

Magnus’ hands drop from his arms. He takes a step back, face screwed up. “What did he say?” 

Alec can’t help but pace again, walking the length of Magnus’ living room. He glances at the drink cart against the wall, remembers the little bits of details Magnus had shared about his upbringing, about his father being an addict. It fits with what he saw, but there’s so much thats missing- important details. 

“He said you dated Camille. That you invested in her company- that you were her biggest investor. Is that true?” 

He turns to watch Magnus. It’s instantly clear that there’s at least some truth to the story given the way Magnus seems to close himself off entirely. He crosses the room and pours himself a drink. “It’s time like these I miss alcohol,” he mutters, sipping at the glass. 

“Magnus?” Alec knows the hurt is evident in his voice. “Why? Why would you... Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Why didn’t I tell you?” Magnus repeats, spinning to face him, somehow managing to do so without spilling any of his nearly full glass. “Alexander, you refuse to talk about anything relating to my work.” 

Alec’s first instinct is to argue, but Magnus isn’t entirely wrong. Alec tends to avoid the subject like the plague. Because he doesn’t want to believe it. Because even though he knows it’s true, he tries to pretend it isn’t. To pretend his boyfriend isn’t a criminal leader. 

“I'm asking now. What happened between you and Camille? Why did you help her?” 

Magnus sighs, rubbing two fingers against his temple, light glinting off his large M ring. “I was young when I met Camille. Young and rich. I loved her. She used me. She told me about her ideas, how she wanted to start a tech company, create new innovations that made life easier, more enjoyable, for the general public. When she asked for a financial investment, she had a solid business plan. I told you she’s good at flying under the radar, at making her work look legal.” 

Magnus moves from the drink cart to lounge in one of the large chairs, drink still in hand. “I believed that what she was doing was good, innovational, becoming a role model for any other young girls interested in the STEM field. I was naïve. We broke up when I found her cheating on me. After that I mostly left her company alone. I was still the major stockholder, but that was all the attention I paid her. Until I got intel about what she was doing with the private information she was able to collect, to steal.” 

Alec has nearly worn the carpet from pacing so he moves to the other chair.

“My source was reliable, but I had my doubts at first. Of course I didn’t like Camille, she was a terrible girlfriend- truly horrific- but I didn’t believe her capable of being so careless that she would allow such information to be sold away. I did some of my own investigation and found it was all true. That’s what led me to Valentine, where I got my final proof.” 

“Valentine,” Alec repeats. He remembers the name from the night they’d met. “The gang leader you killed?” 

Magnus sips at his drink. “He wasn’t really a gang leader, more of a horrible person and a cold-blooded criminal, but yes. I did kill him.” 

The reminder that his boyfriend has actually killed people makes Alec’s blood run cold. He presses his palms flat against his jeans and focuses on the feeling of the fabric against his hands. “What happened?” 

“Alec-” 

“You told me, you said you make sure people like him don’t get away with what they’re doing, but why kill him? Why not report him?” 

Magnus lowers his head. “I didn’t intend to kill him. I broke into his house. He was supposed to be gone all afternoon. There was a spy in my gang. He told Valentine everything. He came home ten minutes after I got there. It was long enough that I found the proof I needed, but I was cornered. He had a gun. It was a choice between dying or killing him and I knew he was taking these girls. He had one _there_. I couldn’t let him win.” 

Alec tries to imagine being in that situation. Torn between the choice of kill or be killed. He tries to imagine the added pressure when your own death meant the killer could continue hurting other people, killing them. “But... why break into his house? Why not call the police?” 

“I tried. I knew, even then, how corrupt the police system is, but I did try. They weren’t willing to go after a popular feminist entrepreneur or a well-known and rich lawyer. They said I didn’t have enough evidence to warrant an investigation. That’s why I broke into his house. If I’d been able to leave with the proof, I would have gone to the police.” 

“You said you found proof? Proof of Camille selling him the information?” 

Magnus shakes his head. “Only proof of what he’d been doing.” 

Alec considers this before slumping further into the chair. “I wish you had told me. From the beginning, you told me so much of this, but you left out these important details.” 

“You refused to listen after that first night.” 

“You didn’t try,” Alec says through gritted teeth. “You never even tried to tell me about Camille.” 

Magnus straightens up, chin held high. “You didn’t want to know. I’m not oblivious Alexander. I know you hate what I do. I wasn’t going to parade it in front of you.” 

“For my benefit or because you didn’t want me to leave you?” 

The question goes unanswered, a heavy silence falling over the apartment. Alec sits, tense and quiet, waiting for a response that’s good enough to make him stay.

“I should go,” Alec finally says, making the decision for the both of them. He stands, glancing at Magnus who has all but folded in on himself. Alec’s chest aches at the sight, but he's hurt, and angry.

Still, he gives Magnus time to stop him, hesitates in the living room. When nothing comes, when Magnus refuses to so much as look up at him, Alec leaves the familiar warmth of Magnus’ apartment with a heavy heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns more about Magnus' history and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst because Magnus doesn't have a happy backstory.  
> Specific warnings in the end notes, but it's pretty similar to his canon backstory.

Alec only makes it to the hallway before the regret sinks in. He leans against the door and presses his head to his hands. He can't help but think this isn't how things are supposed to end. He feels like he only got half the answers he needed and he doesn't think any of them are enough to make him want to actually break up with Magnus.

Yes, he's hurt that Magnus kept such important information from him, but he's increasingly aware that he was avoiding the topic. They’ve known each other less than than two months and Alec isn’t sure the first two weeks really count because they hadn’t been talking, but, even so, he has feelings for Magnus unlike anything he’s felt before. 

He swallows and turns around, not bothering to knock as he re-enters the apartment. Magnus is still slumped in the chair, but his head flies up when he hears Alec enter. He looks tired. "Alec?"

"I heard relationships, they- uh, they take effort."

Magnus raises his eyebrows as Alec settles back into the seat next to him, facing him. "I have questions. I need to know more, but I don't want this to be the end for us." He reaches out a hand, a peace offering. After a moment of terrified waiting, Magnus slides his own hand into Alec's, threading their fingers together. 

"What do you want to know?"

Alec asks the question that had been at the forefront of his mind since he'd seen the shiny pistol in Magnus' bedside table. “Have you ever killed someone in cold blood?” 

“Alexander-” 

“Have you?” 

Magnus looks down. “I... My step-father.” 

Alec blinks rapidly. He softens his voice, “Can you tell me?” 

“It’s not a happy story,” Magnus gently takes his hand back, wringing it with his other one. His glass sits empty on the table. “But if you want to know, I'll tell you. I was ten. My father had abandoned us when I was seven. My mother saw too much of him in me and killed herself when I was nine. My step-father blamed me for her death, claiming I was a monster, that I drove her to it... He became abusive. One day it became too much. I knew where he kept the guns so I stole one. The next time he tried to hurt me, I shot him.” 

“You were just a kid.” 

Magnus shrugs, but looks unconvinced. “The judge said the same thing. And that I was acting in self-defense. I knew he would kill me eventually, I did fear for my life... But I killed him Alexander. I should have run away, gotten help. I didn’t. I called an ambulance, but I didn’t want him to live. I murdered him.” 

Alec bites his lip, watching the way Magnus practically curls in on himself. “You thought he was going to kill you.” 

“Not in the moment.” Magnus fiddles with the silver cuff adorning his ear. “I’m not... _good_ Alexander. I justify my actions so I can continue doing what I do. I have valiant goals, but I achieve them through violent means. I’ve hurt people. I’ve blackmailed them, bribed them. I’ve killed. And I will do it again if I have a good enough reason. You were right that I didn't want you to know, didn't want you to leave. I'm selfish.” 

The way Magnus speaks only makes Alec want him more. He'd known Magnus was a vigilante. Now he knows more of the specifics. “I don’t think that makes you a bad person.” 

“Good and bad are subjective,” Magnus brushes off the topic. “And I would never let you get hurt, but you want someone safe... I can't be that for you.” 

"How many people have you killed?"

"Three."

Alec swallows. He knows about Valentine and now he knows about Magnus' stepfather, but the third person is a mystery. Still, he doubts the situation was very different from the other two. "In self-defense?"

Magnus nods, eyes fluttering closed. "I hate killing."

Alec swallows and moves to kneel before Magnus' chair. He reaches out, pressing a soft hand to his cheek, turning Magnus to look at him. He’s surprised by the vulnerability in Magnus’ expression. It solidifies his decision. “I want to be with you Magnus. I know it’s early, but... I like you. A lot."

Magnus’ eyes go wide. “I like you too. But I need you to realize I'm not going to change." Magnus leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I have to take down Camille. She wouldn't be where she is without my help and I need to make it right."

"I know." Alec is surprised by how determined he sounds, how determined he feels. "I get it. Just... tell me the truth from now on, okay? I want you to talk to me."

"Alec, are you sure-” 

Alec interrupts him by pressing their lips together. When he pulls back, he nods. “Yeah. I want you.” 

Magnus' eyes are shimmering with unshed tears. He moves gracefully from the chair to join Alec on the floor. Bronze hands find their way to Alec's cheeks, a thumb brushes gently below his eye. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I'm not better, not the person you deserve."

"Magnus," Alec breathes, pressing their foreheads together again. "I know you, you're not a bad person and you- you deserve to be cared about."

Magnus kisses him again and Alec gets the feeling he's trying to distract himself before the water in his eyes pours over. He returns it, hoping to show Magnus how much he cares, how much Magnus means to him. He's not sure where they're going from here, but he thinks it won't be so bad as long as they stay together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific warnings for the chapter: talk of murder, child-abuse, and suicide.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus continue their talk in bed.

Later that night, after the tension of the fight has fully drained out of them, Alec lays curled into Magnus on his bed. He's half-sprawled over Magnus, listening to Magnus’ heartbeat under his ear, lazily tracing the compass tattoo on Magnus’ hip. 

He would be content to silently lay there a while longer, but something tugs at his mind. Another question demanding an answer. “Mags?” 

Magnus hums to show he’s heard, one of his hands brushing through Alec’s hair in a way that has Alec’s mind going fuzzy. 

He holds onto the question before he’s tempted to fall asleep without getting an answer. “You- in the alley, when we met- you shot Camille. What made you aim to disarm rather than kill?” 

The hand in his hair pauses and Alec almost regrets asking. But he needs to know. He needs to know under what circumstances Magnus will kill someone. A much smaller, but incredibly petty, part of him wonders if Magnus still cares about Camille. If he still loves her despite everything. 

“I don’t like to kill,” Magnus finally says, voice hushed. “Taking someone’s life... that’s not something you ever forget. Camille was trying to kill me, but I saw the opportunity to incapacitate her long enough to get away. I want to do this the right way, with as little death as possible.” 

Alec nods, relaxing despite the seriousness of the conversation. Magnus might say he isn’t good, but Alec disagrees when he hears him talk this way. “Have you gotten any closer? With finding evidence?” 

“That’s what the folder was, the one on the table when you got here. There’s an employee of Camille’s that’s willing to meet with me tomorrow. I believe she might have evidence or be willing to act as a witness.” 

“Good.” Alec presses a soft kiss to Magnus’ chest. The simple movement encourages Magnus to return to stroking Alec’s hair. “You don’t do those kinds of things alone right? If it’s a trap-” 

Magnus cuts him off, “Of course not. I’m meeting her at a secure location where I have the advantage. I bring a few people with me as backup, just in case.” 

Alec nods slightly. “Good.” 

“Why? Are you worried about me?” There’s a teasing lilt to Magnus’ voice that puts Alec more at ease, to feel more confident asking his questions. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Magnus’ free hand lifts to rest on Alec’s back, holding him closer. “I’ll do my best. But if something does happen, at least I know a wonderful doctor who can stitch me back up.” 

Alec lifts off of Magnus’ chest enough to narrow his eyes at Magnus, making sure he can see that Alec is serious. “Don’t make me do that.” 

“I won’t,” Magnus presses up as well, onto his elbow, so he can place a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. 

Alec returns it before moving away to sit up when a realization hits him. “I think your dad has been stalking me.” The words feel funny in his mouth, something he never imagined saying to anyone, least of all his boyfriend. 

Magnus sits up fully as well. “I don’t like that he knows where you work or that we’re dating,” Magnus agrees. 

“It’s not just that. He mentioned I’m at work more than my apartment,” Alec explains, feeling the apprehension wash over him again. “It might have just been a throwaway comment, but-” 

“Knowing my father, it’s not.” Magnus sighs, leaning in to press his forehead to Alec’s shoulder. His next words are breathed out against Alec's skin. “I’m sorry.” 

Alec melts back into the embrace. “It’s not your fault your dad is... weird.” 

Magnus snorts. “He is. But I should have known he would do this. It’s been a while since I opened my heart to anyone, but I should have predicted he’d find out and try to use it against me.” 

“He said he wanted you to go back to the family business.” 

“What did he tell you the family business is?” 

“A restaurant. I didn’t believe him.” 

Magnus hums as he adjusts so they’re lying down again. This time he curls behind Alec, resting an arm over his waist, his hand pressed to Alec's chest. “Smart. There is a restaurant, but it’s mostly a front for his illegal drug trade.” 

Alec’s heart hurts for Magnus as he considers what his boyfriend’s childhood must have been like. Magnus losing his mother, facing abuse, having to shoot his step-father, then going to live with his criminal absentee father. He curls further into Magnus, laying his hand over Magnus'. 

“I’ll make him leave you alone,” Magnus promises in a soft voice, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s hair. 

Alec nods slightly, holding Magnus’ hand tighter in his own. “I trust you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all appreciated a bit of softness. The angst is about to start building again, ugh, but there's also smut in chapter 14 ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds his apartment has been broken into. Someone from Magnus' past leaves him a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly angst, not yet, but the tension is building~~

The following day Alec feels unsettled the entire subway ride to his apartment.

Magnus had wanted to come with him, similarly off-kilter from the day before, but Alec convinced him it would be more helpful if he could talk to Asmodeus. After all, the man hadn’t done anything to actually _threaten_ Alec.

Despite all the reasons Alec had for not needing Magnus to accompany him, his hair stands on end as he climbs the flight of stairs up to his apartment. He’s more aware of his surroundings than usual, conscious of every person he passes, wondering if any of them are working for Asmodeus, if any of them are watching him. 

It’s a relief to get to his apartment door, sliding the key into the lock with the promise of safety on the other side. The feeling only lasts until the door swings open to reveal his tiny apartment in utter disarray. 

The blinds have been torn from the window, piled on the floor, soaking up the sunlight streaming in. The glass of the window is shattered in a mess of light-distorting fragments. His closet has been entirely emptied; his clothes covering the floor until no carpet is visible. The bedding has been pulled off his mattress and left beside the bed frame. The few items that had littered his nightstand are scattered amongst the mess of clothing and blinds and blankets. 

It’s clear the place has been ransacked. 

Alec feels his stomach churn, anxiety making his skin crawl. He slams the door shut and stares at it, suddenly feeling the urge to _run._ He wants to get as far from the wreckage of his home as he can. It no longer feels safe the way it always had before.

Instead of running, he stands in the hallway and digs out his phone with shaking hands. He finds Magnus’ number and drums his fingers along his pant leg as he listens to the ringing. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec swallows as something inside him calms at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “Magnus.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Someone broke into my apartment.” The words burn his throat and taste like ash on his tongue.

There’s a long silence and then he can hear an array of background noise coming through the line. “I’ll be right there. Where are you? Are you safe?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I don’t think anyone’s here.” 

He doesn’t say that he’s too scared to find out if that's true. That he’s scared to even step foot into his cluttered apartment. That he would much rather stay on the other side of the closed door as long as he's able.

“Get somewhere safe, somewhere _public_ , now, please Alec.” 

The panic in Magnus' voice propels Alec away from his apartment. He turns and takes the stairs two at a time. “Did Asmodeus do this?” 

“Unlikely. I was with him the whole time- hang on-” He can hear Magnus hailing a taxi, the slam of a door, the familiar sounds of city traffic. 

Alec continues down the block until he reaches a familiar little coffee shop. He ducks inside, placing an order so he won’t be thrown out, and slides into a table before Magnus starts talking again, “I don’t think he has any motivation for breaking into your apartment. He wants you to leave me because he believes I would, for some reason, go back to helping him. Obviously, I wouldn’t, but I don’t see how breaking into your home would convince you to dump me. It’s possible this is a coincidence, a completely unrelated event.” 

Alec sips at his coffee. His knee bounces under the table and he thinks perhaps he should’ve ordered decaf in light of his heightened emotions. He’s not sure he would prefer the break in being coincidental; being some stranger, some event that could happen again at any time without reason. It's easier to believe there's a reason for it, something that can be fixed, a way to ensure his safety. 

“Did you get somewhere public?” 

Alec startles, realizing he’d forgotten to respond, too immersed in his own worries. “Yeah, I’m at a coffee shop down the street. I’ll text you the address.” 

“Alright. I’m about five minutes away from your apartment.” 

It seems too fast. There’s no way a taxi could cover that amount of distance in such a short time. Alec thinks perhaps his sense of time may be warped due to panic or shock, but when he checks the time of the call, only started eight minutes prior, he realizes he’s correct. He wonders what Magnus had to do to get the driver to speed so recklessly. 

“I’m okay,” he says, realizing that the last thing he wants right now is for his boyfriend to be injured in a preventable automobile accident. "Take your time, I’ll be here.” 

“Darling, you’re sweet, but I’m not going to feel better until I have you in my arms.” 

Alec hums because he feels the same way. He’s clinging to the warm coffee in his hand for a bit of comfort, but it's not nearly enough. He wants Magnus’ arms around him. 

“How did your talk with Asmodeus go?” He wishes he could have been there for Magnus, as moral support, but the idea of coming face-to-face with Asmodeus again sends shivers down his spine. 

“It was hardly ideal, but nothing with that man ever is. He’s impossibly stubborn and refuses to believe I’m done with his trade though I’ve been out for years. Every so often he resurfaces, does something like meddle in my relationships or call the police on me.” 

Alec pauses. “Your dad calls the police on you? Even with what he does?” 

“He thinks it will scare me into joining him. It’s fine, he's never able to compile enough evidence for the charges to stick.” 

And Alec had thought his own quietly homophobic parents were bad. At least they had never gotten him arrested as a means of swaying him to rejoin their illegal drug trade. The worst they’d done was try to set him up with women after he came out. 

“I’m sorry Mags.” 

“I should be apologizing to you for dragging you into my family’s mess.” 

Alec shakes his head, knowing Magnus can’t see it. “Your dad's problems aren't your fault.” He watches a taxi pull up to the curb, sees his boyfriend step out- as fabulously put together as when he’d left his loft only a few hours ago. And just as stressed going by the tense lines in his body, the long jacket he wears to hide the gun strapped to his thigh. 

Alec gets up and greets his boyfriend outside the coffee shop, allowing the shorter man to pull him into a tight hug. Alec returns it in full, clinging to Magnus for comfort. 

Magnus clutches his arms when he pulls back, scanning Alec’s face. “You’re alright.” 

“I told you I was,” Alec says softly, still feeling on edge. 

Magnus nods, face blank. “Stay here, I’ll go check out your apartment.” 

Alec holds tight, fear gripping his chest. “What? No, I’m not letting you go up there alone.” 

“Alexander, I’ll be fine. You said it was empty and I’m prepared if it’s not.” 

Alec knows this. He knows Magnus has a dangerous profession, knows about the guns hidden on his person, his abilities to win in practically any fight. Still, he’s unsure. “Mags.” 

“I’ll be careful, five minutes, in and out, I promise. I’ll get some of your clothes so you can stay at my loft.” 

Alec pulls his boyfriend back into another hug, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder, inhaling the distinctive sandalwood scent that clings to him. “Do you have to go alone?” 

“I texted Rafael and Dorthea on my way, they’re headed over.” 

“Wait for them,” Alec half demands, half requests. “Please?” 

“Okay, alright.” Magnus smooths a hand down Alec’s spine. “I’ve got you."

They arrive moments later and Alec waits anxiously at the coffee shop with Doretha- or Dot as she prefers- while Magnus and Rafael search his apartment. Alec quickly discovers she’s easy to talk to with her calm presence and soothing voice. He would enjoy her company a little more if he wasn’t insanely worried about Magnus the whole time. 

When they return, Magnus has one of Alec's backpacks slung over his shoulder, a paper crumpled in his hand, face lined with fury. 

“What is it?” Alec asks, glancing between Magnus and Rafael. 

Magnus holds out the paper and Alec takes it, nervous as he unfolds it enough to make out the handwriting. 

_How long did you think this would last? You should really be more careful with your toys- wouldn’t want to lose one. I’ll back off if you do. XO_

Alec feels his brows crease as he looks to Magnus for explanation. He’s unusually quiet. It's Rafael that informs him, “It's a threat, from Camille.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec contemplate what to do about Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst, mostly soft though.

Magnus has paced the length of his living room so many times Alec is honestly surprised he hasn’t worn a hole in the carpet. 

Alec is curled up in one of the armchairs, a glass of juice in his hand, watching Magnus stew rather than thinking. Thinking means worrying. Magnus is doing enough of that for the both of them.

That said, it’s off-putting to see Magnus as worked up as he is. In the time since they met, Alec has never seen Magnus so upset. Sure, there have been dumb fights and sometimes Magnus was solemn after a hard day, but never like this. Even when he was getting shot at on the day they met he'd maintained a cool composure, taking time to flirt with Alec between shots.

Now, though, Magnus looks unraveled. He's run his hands through his hair so many times that it's standing at odd angles, some parts of it pressed flat. His hands are a blur of motion, fiddling with the full drink he keeps picking up and putting back on the coffee table, twisting his rings around his fingers, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. His face is pulled tight, lined with worry. 

He’d long since discarded his jacket over the back of the couch and pushed his sleeves up his forearms. Gorgeous tattooed forearms that Alec can’t fully enjoy given the situation. 

Magnus stops at the table, picks up his glass, looks at it, sets it back down, continues pacing. 

Alec stands abruptly, setting his own glass down with a clang that echoes through the quiet room, making Magnus jump. Alec sees the way his hand drifts minutely towards his concealed firearm before he realizes Alec made the sound and aborts. He turns with furrowed eyebrows. “Alexander?” 

Alec is sure he looks as much of a disaster as Magnus, but he moves to stand in front of him. “You’re thinking too hard.” 

He sees a muscle in Magnus’ jaw jump. Magnus continues to twist the rings around his hand. “You’re in danger Alec, of course I’m thinking hard.” 

Alec nods, catching Magnus’ right hand and massaging it between his own hands. “I know. I’m worried too.” 

He sees the pain flash in Magnus’ eyes before the other man shuts them completely, letting out a hard exhale. “I won’t let her hurt you.” 

“I know.” The statement almost surprises him with how true it is. He feels a sense of calm spread through him. He trusts Magnus with his life. It isn’t something new, but somehow it feels like more now. “I know you won’t.” 

“You should leave me. If I weren’t so selfish, so greedy, I would end this.” 

Alec shakes his head, feeling his stomach clench at the idea. He holds tighter to Magnus' hand. “Do you honestly think that would be enough? Camille will stop at nothing to get you out of her way. She was _shooting at you_ the day we met.” 

“I should have killed her then,” Magnus seethes, his cool voice making Alec shudder. 

“You’re not that kind of person Magnus. You wouldn’t kill her unless it’s your only option. And I- I love- I love that about you.” 

Magnus’ eyes fly open. He looks stunned by the admittance. “Alec-” 

“You couldn’t have known it would come to this. You’re good Magnus, don’t regret not taking her life.” He runs his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand, tracing his ‘M’ and ‘B’ rings. “We’ll figure this out.” 

“You’re right.” Magnus’ voice is soft, almost hesitant. “Of course you’re right. She knows I’m close to having everything I need, that’s why she’s doing this now. If I’m lucky, if I work hard enough, I can have everything I need pulled together within a week.” 

Magnus pulls his hand from Alec’s grasp, but presses a kiss to his cheek before moving past him to the study connected to his living room. He keeps talking so Alec follows. “Raphael and Dot will keep ensure no one gets close enough to hurt you. I’m meeting Camille’s employee tomorrow. If she has the evidence, or a way to get it, that could be the end of this.” 

As he speaks, Magnus unlocks a drawer on his desk and pulls out a computer bag. He sets up a laptop on the desk, piling several folders next to it. “I have to find anyone else who might testify, who might know something. I have a couple leads, but I need to make contact.” 

Alec stands in the doorway, watching Magnus move, becoming consumed by his work. “I’ll make dinner. Hamburgers sound good?” 

Magnus glances up, a soft smile crossing his face. He stands and circles the desk to brush his lips sweetly against Alec’s. “That sounds amazing. I’m sorry I’m so distracted-” 

“Don’t be sorry. Just... take her down, yeah?” Alec places a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

Magnus nods, returning to his desk. “I will, I promise you Alexander. She’s already hurt so many people, I won't let her hurt anyone else.” 

Alec watches Magnus for a moment before stepping away to the kitchen to make burgers. He tries to focus on the food and not the dread that has made a home in his stomach despite all of Magnus’ promises, despite the safety of Magnus' loft. 

As Alec drifts into consciousness the next morning, he becomes aware of an arm around his waist, a hand holding tight to the back of his shirt. 

When he peels his eyes open he finds Magnus curled tightly against him, breathing even and quiet. Light is streaming through the gap in the curtains of the room, illuminating Magnus in a sort of golden glow. Alec thinks there's probably something ironic about his mob boss boyfriend looking so angelic. 

It's only a few peaceful moments before his thoughts wander back to his apartment. Back to the unease he'd felt in the subway and then in the halls of his apartment complex. It's unrealistic for Magnus, even with the help of Raphael and Dot, to always be there to keep him safe. But if he had a way to protect himself- something more effective than simply being a tall well-built man, which had done the trick up till now- he should take advantage of it.

"You're thinking too loud," Magnus mumbles. Alec looks down to find Magnus watching him with sleepy eyes. 

"Good morning." 

Magnus hums though Alec isn't sure if it's an agreement or an argument. "What are you thinking about so hard that you're giving that pretty face wrinkles?" 

Alec's nose scrunches, making Magnus stifle a small laugh. "I don't-" he sighs, "I was thinking... I want to learn to shoot a gun." 

That sobers Magnus up as good as anything. He pulls away and Alec instantly misses his warmth. Magnus holds himself up on his elbow, looking down at Alec with a solemn expression. “You know I won’t let anyone hurt you, right? Raphael or Dorthea- one of them will be with you when I’m not, just until I get Camille put away.” 

“I know,” Alec says softly, adjusting so he’s lying on his side, turned towards Magnus. “I would just feel better if I knew how to use one, if I had a gun with me... just in case.” 

Magnus studies him for a moment before nodding. He lays back down, but Alec feels the distance between them like a palpable thing. He reaches out a hand, relieved when Magnus takes it, threading their fingers together. “Okay. If that’s what you want. I’ll have Dot teach you today.” 

Alec feels a pang of disappointment that it won’t be Magnus teaching him, but he figures it’s probably for the best. Magnus would probably just end up distracting him- intentionally or not. He raises their connected hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand to watch his eyes soften. “Thank you.” 

“Of course darling, anything for you.” Magnus’ voice is sweet and he punctuates the words with a kiss that turns into another and ends with them staying in bed for another hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the second half of this chapter wasn't part of it originally, but it made the chapter so much softer~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns to shoot and then explores new kinks with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half is plot, second half is smut.  
> The kinks are pretty tame if you're worried about that.  
> ALSO [Bidnezz](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) made the incredible art in this chapter, please go check out her blog, she's such a talented writer and artist and I adore her.  
> Enjoy~

Alec wants to learn to shoot, but standing in the range, a real gun heavy in his hands, he’s suddenly unsure. 

“You look nervous,” Dot says from beside him, her own gun strapped to her thigh. Unlike him, she looks completely at ease, perfectly in her element. 

Alec glances between where he's awkwardly grasping the gun and the distinctly human-shaped target at the end of the aisle. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“It’s not difficult,” Dot says, adjusting her protective eyewear. “You just aim and pull the trigger. Watch.” She puts on the noise-cancelling headphones and lines up at the furthest distance, angling towards the target. She fires three shots in rapid succession, leaving holes in the head, chest, and groin of the cutout. She flicks the safety back on, slides the gun into her holster and takes off the ear protection. “See? Easy.” 

Alec doubts it’s as easy as she makes it seem, but he carefully switches his gun to his right hand. The safety is on, but he’s not taking any chances. With his left hand, he puts his own headphones- borrowed from Magnus- over his ears. 

He raises the gun, a pistol he thinks based on the size of it, and moves to the closest line. He aims at the center of the target- the chest of the _person_ and thumbs the safety off. It sends a chill over him that he’s holding something so dangerous, something made for _killing_. He pulls the trigger and the bullet clips the shoulder of the cutout. The shock of it ricochets down his arm. He flips the safety back on and takes the headphones off to find Dot hiding her laughter behind her hand. 

“Sorry! Sorry, it’s just- that was way off.” 

Alec doesn’t share in her amusement. He needs to know how to shoot correctly and the entire situation is beyond stressful. “So how do I aim?” 

She moves closer to him, “Stand like this, both hands on the gun.” She takes the time to walk him through each step before letting him try again.

By the time they leave he’s fired the gun fifteen more times and hit the chest four times. He’d gotten two bullets through the head. The others had been scattered across the target with one going embarrassingly wide and embedding in the material _behind_ the cutout. 

“You did well Lightwood,” Dot says as they step out of the elevator at Magnus’ loft. “You don’t have to pout so hard.” 

“I was just thinking,” he replies, all too aware of the gun strapped to his leg.

“You don’t have to worry, Magnus is good at what he does. He won’t let you get hurt.” There’s a clear tone of respect in her voice that leaves Alec slightly awed at his boyfriend’s abilities. He realizes he’s never taken the time to admit how _impressive_ it is that Magnus has built a vast and efficient gang devoted to taking down corrupt officials and businessmen evading the law. 

Thinking about how powerful Magnus is makes him realize he might have a bit of a power kink.

Dot nods at him as he enters Magnus’ loft while she takes her place outside the door to wait for Raphael to switch off with her. 

He enters the loft, expecting it to be empty, and is pleasantly surprised to be greeted by warm aromas drifting from the kitchen and the sound of Magnus’ voice. “Alexander, welcome back.” 

For a moment Alec can’t help but imagine the words slightly different. A _welcome home_. What would it be like to come home to Magnus every day?

But it’s too soon for thoughts like that so he shakes his head and toes off his shoes, joining Magnus in the kitchen. “Hey.” 

Magnus is dressed in a black jacket with gold chains hanging at various lengths and, though he’s lost the fingerless gloves he’d worn earlier that day, he looks just as much the part of the powerful mob boss. In return, Magnus' eyes drift down to Alec’s thigh holster. “Hello.” 

With the hint of a smirk on his lips, Alec greets his boyfriend with a soft, lingering kiss. “It smells amazing.” 

“It’ll be done in about twenty minutes,” Magnus’ voice has dropped several notches and there’s a familiar gleam in his eyes that has Alec’s body lighting in reaction. He's pretty much developed a pavlovian response to that look. 

He steps in and pulls Magnus flush against him, breathing his next words over Magnus’ lips, “There’s a lot we can do in twenty minutes.” 

Magnus grins in response before pressing their lips together and licking into Alec's mouth. Alec is almost distracted enough not to notice one of Magnus’ hands running down his side, fingers flitting around the holster, around the gun.

It pulls a laugh from his lips, forcing him to break the kiss. “You really like it?” 

“Darling, have you seen yourself in a thigh holster? How could I not love it?” Magnus refuses to be distracted from his mission just because they’re no longer kissing. His lips have moved to Alec's neck, kissing, biting and sucking at the skin there. 

“Good to know,” Alec breathes, hands working to get through the buttons in Magnus’ jacket before pushing it onto the floor. 

Magnus doesn’t need more than that to kneel on the fabric, sinking down in a sinful movement that allows him to drag his hands along down Alec’s torso before settling at his belt. 

Alec sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of the gorgeous mob boss on his knees for him.

Magnus makes quick work of Alec's belt, forcing his jeans open and pulling them down, along with his underwear, just enough for Alec’s cock to spring free. 

Alec is torn between moaning and laughing because it’s clear Magnus is leaving his clothing on enough to keep the thigh holster in place. He settles on moaning as Magnus wraps a hand around his dick, using his other hand to push up Alec’s shirt so he can bite at the flesh there. 

Alec pulls his shirt over his head, giving Magnus easier access. He isn’t surprised when Magnus’ hand falls back down to his thigh, massaging right below the holster. 

Even as Magnus laps at the head of Alec’s cock, he can’t help but think back to Magnus straddling him, moving with easy precision as he took down Camille the night they met. He’d been excited then too. Only now does he realize why.

Magnus is always attractive- but competent Magnus, controlling a whole room, effortlessly taking down his pursuers?

Furthermore, Magnus who commands an entire crime organization? And then taking all of that power and submitting to Alec like he is now? It makes it hard to breathe.

Alec threads his hand through Magnus’ hair, no doubt messing up his careful styling. Magnus doesn’t give any indication of being annoyed by it. In fact, he leans into the touch before sucking at the tip of Alec’s cock. 

“I want to you to go with me next time,” Alec says, the words pouring from his lips without thought. He’s too on edge to censor himself. 

Magnus pauses, pulling back to look up at him. “What?” 

“To the shooting range,” Alec breathes, “Wanna watch you.” 

Magnus groans, pressing his forehead against Alec’s abdomen for a second. “You’re going to be the death of me and it’s going to be glorious.” He moves back to Alec’s dick, taking it all the way down and making Alec’s mind go blank. 

“I like knowing how powerful you are,” Alec manages though panted breaths, barely able to focus around the sensations that are lighting up his body like fireworks. “And then seeing you submit to me.” 

He doesn’t expect Magnus to react so the low moan catches him off guard, the sensations ripping through him just as Magnus scratches over Alec’s abs. It’s enough to send him over the edge, causing him to spill into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus swallows him down before standing, making Alec cringe at the crack of his knees as he moves. “Sorry,” he breathes, still fuzzy from his orgasm.

Magnus rolls his eyes, pressing his own palm to the front of his pants, rocking against it in a way that captures Alec's attention. “I know how you can make it up to me.” 

Alec practically growls as he grabs Magnus’ hips and spins him around, pressing Magnus back against the counter. He slips his hands under Magnus thighs and lifts him onto the surface in a fluid movement that has Magnus exhaling audibly. “So hot.” 

Alec can’t help the smirk that spreads over his lips, but he makes up for it by tugging Magnus’ pants down and wrapping a hand around his dick. He knows Magnus has a _thing_ for being carried, tossed around, getting on his knees. It’s one of Magnus’ many _things_ that Alec takes equal enjoyment in giving him. 

He presses his face to Magnus’ neck, sucking on the skin to leave bruising marks that will take days to heal. Magnus simply groans in response, tilting his head to give Alec more access. 

Alec continues stroking him, his free hand pushing under Magnus’ shirt. “I’ll start wearing thigh holsters all the time if this is the kind of reaction I get." 

Magnus makes a choked off sound, his hands tightening in the fabric of Alec’s T-shirt. “God yes, please do.” 

Alec makes note of that as he coaxes Magnus over the edge. 

As they calm down, Alec cleaning the mess from his hand and Magnus’ shirt, he hears his boyfriend say, “It’s not just the aesthetic. I like knowing you can protect yourself.” 

Alec quirks a small smile at him before admitting, “I might need to practice a few more times before you should have any confidence in my abilities.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes and pulls Alec in to press their foreheads together. It allows Alec to see the way Magnus' eyes darken as he says, “As long as you keep wearing the holster.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the art [Bidnezz](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/)  
> Y'all... stuff is about to go down...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin~

Alec returns to work the day after learning to shoot. He's on edge the first half of his shift, almost expecting someone to hop out and put a gun to his head. He worries Asmodeus will show up and make strange demands again. He's nervous Camille will find him.

None of that happens. Work is surprisingly calm, putting aside the fact that he's a surgeon in the ER.

Raphael is in the waiting room, pretending to read a magazine, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Alec can’t help but wonder if that’s why he’s left alone, if Camille knows Raphael is there as well, if he's what's keeping her away.

During his break, Isabelle corners him in the break room, empty but for the two of them. "You've been distracted all night."

"Sorry."

He thinks it's good enough that he's managed to do his job, considering how stressed he's been, but the apology is automatic. It seems to sate Isabelle at least a bit because she drops into the seat opposite him. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" 

Alec shakes his head, nibbling half-heartedly on the sandwich he'd brought. He thinks back to when he ate pudding there, when he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. Back when he knew Magnus was dangerous, but only as a distant fact. He still can't stop thinking about Magnus, but with the added worries about everything considering his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Magnus." It’s true enough and won't inspire any follow-up questions about who Camille is and why he's scared of her.

"Speaking of Magnus," Isabelle starts, widening her eyes in a move Alec knows all too well. She wants something. "When do I get to meet him?"

Alec responds with the same thing he tells her every time she asks, "later". It’s not that he doesn’t want them to meet, he actually thinks they’d get along quite well. No, he hasn’t introduced them because he doesn’t want to get Isabelle involved in the same kind of dangerous situation he’s currently trapped in. 

Luckily, it's enough of an answer for her to change the subject to her own relationship.

The rest of his shift is just as calm, just as easy.

In fact, the next three days all pass by in the same way. Magnus spends almost all of his hours working, but there are no attacks, no break-ins, no obvious stalkers. 

Which is probably why it’s such a shock to Alec when he enters the loft after a long shift to find Magnus being held at gunpoint. 

Alec already regrets shutting the door, creating a barrier between them and Raphael. Raphael who won't know anything is wrong. Raphael who has a weapon and experience using it.

He freezes in place, taking in the scene in front of him. The woman from the alley- _Camille_ \- is standing in the center of the living room, a sleek black pistol in her hands, pointed directly at Magnus. 

Magnus is gripping his own gun, at a stand-still with his ex girlfriend, but his eyes have gone wide since Alec walked in, terror evident in the harsh lines of his body. It doesn't take long for Camille to catch on, following Magnus’ gaze to Alec. She narrows her eyes. “Alec Lightwood.” 

Alec's heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest. He barely manages to grit out, "Camille." His eyes flash between her and Magnus. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s really none of your business and, frankly, I don’t mind killing you too if you’re going to follow Magnus’ path of sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong." 

Magnus's voice is unsteady, but firm when he speaks. “Go Alec. Run.” 

Alec's gaze whips to his boyfriend. “What?” 

Magnus looks desperate, despite the gun in his hands. A familiar manila folder is resting on the sofa next to him, a drink on the table, ice cubes still melting. He must have been relaxing, waiting for Alec to get back. “Go, please, before you get hurt.” 

Camille shakes her head, spinning so her gun is aimed at Alec instead. “Not so fast, you can’t leave until I know you’re not going to talk.” 

“I’m not leaving,” Alec states, more to Magnus than Camille, aware of the danger he’s facing with his refusal. It's a lose-lose situation. It's clear Camille won't let him go easily or he'd run to the hallway, send Raphael in to _help._

“So loyal,” Camille drawls, “He’s everything you wanted, isn’t he Magnus? You were always one for the white picket fence dream. It’s a shame you're going to have to watch him die. Of course I might be convinced to spare him if you lower your weapon."

Magnus’ expression is pained as he bends to set his gun on the ground, his movements slow and clear. “Alec, do what she asks, please. Don’t give her a reason to hurt you. I’m sorry- I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” 

Alec stiffens because Magnus sounds utterly defeated. Alec grits his teeth because he won’t give up that easy. Not when doing so means losing Magnus for good.

“How sweet. If we’re done with the helpless longing thing, I have places to be.” Camille flicks the safety off her gun as she turns back to Manus. Alec doesn’t think, he simply reacts. 

With Camille’s focus entirely on Magnus, Alec is able to retrieve the gun from inside his jacket. He’s kept it on his person since Dot first took him to the shooting range. Alec sees the way Magnus’ mouth falls open before his vision tunnels in on Camille. He aims, turns the safety off, and fires without a single coherent thought. 

The first thing Alec notices is the noise.

The shot is loud. Louder than he'd anticipated. It makes his ears ring, reverberating around the apartment.

The second thing he notices is Camille, midway through some sarcastic comment that Alec had missed entirely, collapsing.

The gun in her hand goes off as she drops it, producing yet another ear-splitting bang. 

_Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY DONT HATE ME. I PROMISE THERE'S A HAPPY ENDING IN STORE.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with the aftermath of his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. Y'all best prepare yourself for this one...

_Magnus._

For one heart-stopping moment, Alec thinks the bullet hit Magnus and his world tilts on its axis.

Then he sees his boyfriend moving towards him, uninjured, slipping his gun back into its holster. He sees the hole in the wall a good foot to Magnus' left where Camille's bullet had embedded itself. 

Then he sees Camille, face down on the carpet. Blood is pooling beneath her, soaking through her dark clothing. He has one moment of disconnected curiosity to wonder how he hit his target when she had missed, before his stomach is churning at the sight.

Alec feels his gun being taken out of his hands. He doesn't try to hold onto it. Magnus can do what he wants with it. Alec falls to his knees beside Camille, searching desperately for the wound. _He has to stop the bleeding._

Magnus is asking him something or saying something, but Alec is hyper-focused. He rips away the lower half of Camille's expensive shirt, his hands growing wet with her blood as he does. He tries not to think about how her blood is on his hands both literally and figuratively.

"There's too much blood, I don't know where the bullet hole is," he hears himself say.

"It's at her side." Magnus shoves a darkly colored towel into his hands and Alec presses it to Camille's side. He's operating more on years of experience than active thought as he scans Camille's face for signs of life. He frees a hand to check her wrist and is relieved to find a pulse. Still, he knows she won't last long like this. "Did you call 911?" 

"They're on their way."

Alec nods. He doesn't think it will be fast enough. She's bleeding so much and she has a bullet in her and Alec doesn't have any tools. "I need a first aid kit."

"Darling-"

"Now Magnus!"

A moment later, a kit is being placed next to him. He makes Magnus hold the towel to Camille's side while he pulls on gloves. He's going to do his best to save the woman he just shot. 

Alec can't remove the bullet without better equipment. but he manages to slow the blood loss and Camille is still alive when the paramedics show up. Alec is a mess by then, shaking and covered in blood and sweat. He only allows himself to be pulled away from Camille when the EMTs load her onto a stretcher. Magnus has a firm grip on Alec's hand, leading him into the hallway where he slumps against the wall. He can feel the shock setting in.

In the hours that follow, Alec is only half aware of what’s happening around him. He knows the paramedics give him a scratchy blanket. He knows Magnus talks to the police and neither of them are arrested. He thinks Magnus gives them the file he’s put together on Camille. 

He knows the apartment is declared a crime scene and they have to leave. He doesn’t remember leaving the building, but he's in a hotel when the shock starts to wear off. 

Alec is dimly aware of Magnus speaking to him, his voice soft and steady and soothing, as he cleans them off in the hotel bathroom. Alec thinks he should be embarrassed that Magnus is changing his clothes for him, but he's too numb to feel much of anything.

Alec clenches his eyes shut, but images of Camille falling to the ground flash behind his eyelids and he has to open them again. 

When he does, he’s able to make sense of things again.

He takes in the plain white wall of the hotel room, the large painting hanging above the desk. He feels the king-sized bed he’s sitting on, Magnus’ warmth next to him, the softness of pajamas against his skin. He’s leaning quite heavily against Magnus so he forces himself to sit up, even as his body moves too slowly, as if filled with sludge. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec swallows and nods slightly, to show he’s heard. Instead of trying to speak, he turns and makes eye contact. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he doesn’t think he finds it. 

Magnus rubs his hands along Alec’s biceps, a comforting touch. 

“Are you with me?” Magnus’ voice is quiet, as if he's still scared. Alec hates that he sounds so worried. He nods again, curling into a ball on the large hotel bed, facing away from Magnus so he doesn't have to see his fear. A warm hand presses against Alec's shoulder, a barely-there touch. “Can I hold you?” 

“Please.” His voice is broken, distant. He doesn’t recognize it. He’s proud of himself for managing to speak. 

Magnus lays down behind him, pulling him close and Alec goes willingly, sinking into Magnus’ warmth and comfort and safety. He takes refuge in the familiar scent of sandalwood. 

Magnus speaks to him, mostly sweet nothings, some affirmations that he’s going to be okay. He stops when Alec doesn’t respond. 

Eventually he feels Magnus’ hold go lax as he falls asleep. Alec doesn’t move, doesn’t try to turn the light off, doesn’t get up. He lays in the harsh lighting of the hotel room for hours until the adrenaline fades from his system and he’s pitched into a restless night of sleep. 

Alec is awake almost an hour before he feels Magnus stir.

Alec is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window at the brick wall of another building, trying desperately to get his thoughts in order. 

The shock had fully faded, leaving room for the horror and guilt at what he’d done- what he’d _had_ to do- to seep in and make a home inside of him.

When he feels the bed move, he stands and faces the bed. He finds Magnus blinking at him, one arm outstretched as if he’d been about to reach for him. The arm falls slowly back to the bed as Magnus sits up. “Alexander, how are you feeling?” 

“Not great considering I shot someone last night.” He doesn’t mean for his words or his tone to come out so harsh and he regrets it when Magnus recoils. He presses his fingers to his temple. “Sorry. Just... what happened with the police yesterday? Why... why am I not in jail? Is Camille alive- did I- is she...?” He can’t bring himself to say the word, but he vividly remembers seeing the blood gushing onto the carpet, staining his skin and clothing. 

Magnus sighs quietly. “Sit down? Please, I’ll tell you everything I know.” 

Alec hesitates but lowers himself back onto the edge of the bed, cross-legged. He's facing Magnus, but not touching him. “Tell me.” 

“The police believe I acted in self-defense. There will likely be a trial but between the gun in her hands, her being in my loft, the two witnesses- you and Raphael-, the history of our relationship, and the folder of evidence I gave them, they’ll decide I acted in self-defense and in your defense.”

"You... You didn't shoot her," Alec says. He feels his eyes widen as he realizes, "You're taking the fall for me?"

"I don't think there will be much of a fall, but yes. You only shot her to save me." 

Alec can't process that, can't go into the intricacies of what it means. So, instead, he asks, “And Camille?” 

Magnus fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and Alec is so distraught he can’t even appreciate the ripple of muscles as Magnus moves.

Magnus checks his phone. “She’s still in ICU.” 

The words cut deeper than Alec expected, but it’s better than finding out she’s dead. Just on her way there. Because of him. 

He shakes his head and picks at the skin between his forefinger and thumb. “She’s there... because of me. Because of the choices I made, she might die. I’m a surgeon, Magnus, I took an oath to not do harm.” 

“Darling, that hardly applies here. It was either Camille or me and, probably, you as well. You did try to save her, you never wanted her to die- not even in the moment you shot her.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t justify it. I can’t... I can’t be the kind of person who- who shoots other people. I knew you were dangerous, but I didn’t think- I always felt safe with you because you protected me, but I never thought I’d have to- to do what I did.” Alec takes a rough breath, trying to stay calm enough to do what he should’ve done a long time ago. “I don’t regret it, but I can’t be in that situation again.” 

“I would never-” 

Alec cuts him off, “You wouldn’t intentionally. But if it came down to it, I would do it again to protect you. And I can’t do that, I can’t be that person.” 

He can see the realization in Magnus’ eyes. “What are you saying?” 

“I love you Magnus,” the words have to be said. They tear at his chest and burn in his throat, but it’s the truth and Magnus deserves to know. 

“I love you too-” 

“But it doesn’t change anything.” Alec hates himself for the pain in Magnus’ face, hates himself for the way he’s breaking his own heart. “I can’t be with you when it means having to hurt people to keep you safe. I’m sorry.” 

Magnus looks down, tilting his head so Alec can no longer make out his expression. “You’re breaking up with me.” 

“I’m sorry.” His voice is barely audible, barely more than a breath, but his words are sincere. It’s breaking him to do this, but he can’t risk his family, himself, his morals. He can't stay with Magnus only to lose him to mob violence. He should have figured it out sooner, but he had been so happy, so infatuated- so in love.

It’s devastating the way Magnus seems to crumple in on himself, face hidden from view.

It’s unfair and entirely selfish, but Alec wishes Magnus would look at him one more time. He wants to see Magnus’ warm eyes one last time, though he doubts they'll hold much warmth now- not for him. 

“I understand.” 

Alec nods to himself and stands up. His backpack is leaning against the wall- Magnus must have brought it when they left his loft. Alec retrieves clothes from it and gets changed, shoving his sleep clothes into the empty space in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. 

When he faces the bed again, he finds Magnus in the same spot, still hunched over, but his face lifted. It looks like he’s trying not to cry. He's wearing the same resigned expression he’d worn the day before when they'd been held at gun-point. Alec hates himself for being the reason it’s there. 

“Do you need me to call a cab?” Magnus’ voice is quiet, but it doesn’t waver. 

Alec shakes his head. He takes one more look at what he’s leaving behind and then leaves the hotel room with his heart shattered in his chest. 

He only makes it to the elevator before the tears fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm sorry. I'm going to upload daily now though until the story is finished (only 3 more chapters after this one).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to adjust to life without Magnus.

Rather than going back to his apartment, where Alec still doesn’t think he’ll feel safe, he goes to Isabelle’s apartment. 

He knows he’s still somewhat of a mess, but it must be worse than he thought because Isabelle sucks in a breath through her teeth when she sees him and her face contorts into an expression of worry. “Alec, what’s wrong?” 

Everything threatens to spill out so he simply shakes his head and takes off his backpack, leaving it in her entryway. “Can I stay with you?” 

“Of course, come in. Do you want lunch?” 

Alec hadn’t realized it was lunch time, but now he nods. He doesn't think he's eaten since before everything with Camille happened. “As long as you’re not the one making it.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I have leftover pizza, come on, you can tell me why you look like shit while we eat.” 

Alec tells her everything. From the horrifying way he'd met Magnus all the way up to leaving him at the hotel room. Isabelle listens intently, hanging off his every word. When he finishes, she sits back and stares at him. 

“Wow. You are the last person I would expect to get involved witha _mob boss_.” When he gives her a flat look, her face softens. “Are you okay?” 

He shakes his head, tilting it against the back of the sofa, staring up at Isabelle’s ceiling. It’s not covered in water marks likes his own- it doesn’t look like it’s about to cave in. It’s also not as pristine as Magnus’, looking like it was built in the last year. He feels his heart sink when he realizes he's never again going to lay next to Magnus in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

Isabelle reads his silence easily and moves in to wrap her arms around him. He curls into her embrace. Normally he'd feel awkward letting his little sister comfort him, it's supposed to be the other way, but now he soaks it up. He bites hard on his lip so he doesn’t start crying again. 

“You really love him,” she says softly, fingers stroking through his messy hair. He nods and hears a quiet sigh. “I’m sorry Alec.” 

He swallows, allows himself to be held for one more moment, and then moves back, straightening out the wrinkles in his T-Shirt as he does. “I’m going to need a break from work.” 

Isabelle is in charge of scheduling and technically he should do this in a more official manner, but he’s too tired to go into the hospital and fill out all the required paperwork. He knows Isabelle can manage to get him the time off without it.

“Are you sure? You hate not having something to do.” 

“I know. But I can’t operate on anyone right now.”

He’s used to blood. It’s a fact of life in his chosen profession. He’s even used to the occasionally unavoidable deaths. But he doesn’t think he can stomach it right now. It will only remind him of Camille. He won't be able to operate without imagining her in the patient’s place.

Isabelle nods. “Okay. I’ll get you a few weeks off and we’ll see how you feel. Do you want a reference for a therapist?” 

He hesitates. He wants to agree, but how freely will he be able to speak without incriminating Magnus?

Finally, he nods. He’ll find a way to talk _around_ his ex-boyfriend's criminality. 

“I know it hurts, but you’re going to be okay,” Isabelle promises, standing up and pressing a kiss to his forehead in a gesture that reminds him vaguely of their mother. “You can stay with me as long as you need.” 

He doesn’t do much the rest of the day. He takes a long bath and tries, uselessly, to relax. He makes himself comfortable in Isabelle’s guest room. He tries not to think about Magnus, but that goes about as well as trying to relax. 

It's late into the evening when he finds out Camille passed away during the operation. At that point he locks himself away and sobs into his pillow because even though he hated her, even though he knew what she was, he can’t handle being the one to end her life.

It feels like he’ll never wash the blood from his hands no matter how hard he tries.

He spends the rest of the week attempting to be more productive, but ultimately sleeping about twelve hours a night. Sleeping gives him a break from having to think.

He calls Jace and tells him everything. They go to Alec’s apartment to collect some more of his clothing and allow him to give his thirty-day notice to his landlord. 

He gets called to the police station where he gives his account of everything that had happened _that night._ He tells them Magnus shot Camille when she'd held them at gunpoint. He leaves the station, feeling sick to his stomach. He’s informed that his account matches Magnus’ and Raphael’s. 

He goes to therapy. It helps him breathe a bit easier.

He finds an apartment in his price range, better than his last one and closer to work, and fills out an application. 

Things aren’t good. They’re not back to normal- he's not sure they'll ever go back to normal. He misses Magnus more than he could’ve imagined and he has nightmares almost every night. 

It isn't until three weeks after the incident that he’s able to go back to work. When he does, he surprised by how little it affects him. Aside from having to give one patient- a woman with long dark hair and prominent cheekbones who reminds him too much of Camille- to another surgeon, the first night back goes smoothly. The next few shifts are even better.

Things are just starting to make sense again, his life starting to move normally, when he gets a text. 

**_Magnus: I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but I'd really like to talk to you. Let me know if you’re open to meeting somewhere- or_ ** **_talking on the phone. I know I don’t deserve it, but I would be incredibly grateful if you’ll hear me out -Magnus._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit of a filler, but the next chapter will be up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets coffee with Magnus and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all!!! Thank you for all the comments in the last two chapters, you're so sweet.

**_Magnus: I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but I'd really like to talk to you. Let me know if you’re open to meeting somewhere- or talking on the phone. I know I don’t deserve it, but I would be incredibly grateful if you’ll hear me out -Magnus._ **

Alec freezes in the middle of Isabelle’s living room, staring at the message on his phone. His first thought is that something bad has happened. Magnus hadn’t attempted to contact him since their breakup- the word hurts to think even now- and Alec is scared to learn what might have inspired him to do so. 

But Magnus doesn’t mention anything negative. The message doesn’t read like he’s apprehensive or worried, well- worried about anything other than Alec’s potential rejection, that is. 

Then Alec reads it again and the realization that Magnus felt he had to _sign it-_ as if Alec would have deleted his number, deleted all their messages- feels like a punch to the gut. 

“Alright, you’ve been standing there for two minutes, what’s going on?” Isabelle plucks the phone from his grasp before he can answer. He lets her take it, watching her face as she reads the message. “He wants to see you?” 

“I guess.” 

She hands the phone back. “Do you know what it’s about?” At his head shake, she continues, “Well do you want to see him?” 

Of course Alec wants to see him, but he doesn't know how he can stick to the decision he’d made when faced with Magnus in all his glory. It had almost killed him to walk out of the hotel and he doesn’t know if he can do it again. But not doing it could _literally_ kill him- or others. 

“Yeah.” His voice is quiet when he finally speaks. “But is it a good idea?” 

Isabelle she muses over the question, sliding onto the couch and lounging with her feet outstretched in front of her, wiggling her sparkly purple toe-nails. Alec is reminded of just how well she would probably get along with Magnus. If he wasn't a mob boss.

“I don’t think it would hurt?” 

Memories of _that night_ flash behind his eyelids as Alec lowers himself into the chair opposite his sister. It isn’t like that can happen again, and is extremely unlikely if he only sees Magnus once more, but his heart begins to race regardless. “If I meet him somewhere public... It’s safer, right?” 

“Do you think he would hurt you?” Isabelle looks suddenly murderous despite her fluffy pink robe and soft pajamas. 

“Of course not,” Alec says vehemently, upset at the idea. “I’m scared of someone hurting him.” 

There’s a long stretch of silence in which Alec taps his finger against his phone case and Isabelle stares at the ceiling. Finally she looks at him with a sad smile. “I think we’re all a little scared of losing the people we love and his profession makes that more likely, but...” She shakes her head. “If you want to meet with him, do it. Either it will be give you closure or maybe it’ll change something."

He turns his screen on, typing out a message. His heart is thrumming wildly in his chest but he can't tell if it's from nerves or excitement. “I should at least see what he wants.” 

Two hours later Alec finds himself in the coffee shop where he had gone with Magnus the night they met. 

That night, they’d taken their coffees and left. Alec hadn’t paid the coffee shop any real attention, focussed entirely on the attractive man with the gun. Now, he sits at a table and takes in the rustic aesthetic of the place. Soft music plays on the overhead speakers, accompanied by the sounds of overlapping conversations and rumbling coffee machines. 

Alec wraps his hands around his mocha, he feels cold despite the warmth of the coffee shop. He stares at the cappuccino across from him and for one terrifying heart-stopping moment he thinks Magnus might not show up at all. 

Then the bell over the door chimes and Alec’s breath catches in his throat because he’s gone weeks without seeing Magnus and it hits him all over again how beautiful the man is. Magnus’ hair is styled up in his signature faux-hawk, but the rest of him is somewhat toned-down from his usual look. He’s wearing dark, form-fitting pants and a maroon button-down, half covered by a black jacket with gold embroidery. His nails are painted black, but his only jewelry is two relatively plain rings and his only makeup seems to be eyeliner. 

Alec can’t help but stare, even as he wonders why Magnus has gone from pink crop tops and metal-filled ears to this somewhat tamer, though still clearly stylish, version of himself. 

When Magnus’ eyes find him and his lips lift into a small, familiar smile, Alec feels his heart skip. He realizes just how hard this is going to be when all he wants to do is wrap Magnus up in his arms. 

As Magnus makes his way to the table, Alec’s eyes fall on the folder in his hand and his skin chills because he knows those folders. They’re the kind Magnus uses to store ‘case’ information in. 

“You came,” Magnus says softly as he reaches the table, setting the folder next to the cappuccino. “And you bought me coffee?” 

Alec bites his lip, giving him a small nod, his eyes focused on the folder; the reminder of why he'd left. “What is that?” 

“Right.” He’s sure he isn’t imagining the disappointment in Magnus’ voice. “This is why I texted you. I’m not sure you’ll care, really, but I wanted to- I had to show you.” 

Alec finally looks up from the folder to scan Magnus’ face. He looks worried, he clearly cares how Alec is going to react, but not scared. Not the way Alec has seen him. “What is it?” 

Rather than answering, Magnus pushes the folder across the table. Alec uncurls one of his hands from his coffee to hesitantly flip the folder open. Inside is what looks like a... business permit? He looks to Magnus and his confusion must be evident in his face, because Magnus finally explains. 

“I’m opening a club. I bought an old restaurant closer to downtown.” 

Alec blinks at him because of all the things he had thought this might be about, the last thing he would have guessed was that it would be about _a new business venture._

Anger sparks in Alec’s gut because he had been _scared._ He had been worried Magnus was going to say someone was after him. And, beside that, he'd been _hopeful_. He might have left Magnus, but he’d thought their relationship had actually meant something to the crime boss, something worth trying to salvage. 

Alec flips the folder shut and shoves it back across the table. “Really? You’re opening a club? _That’s_ why you texted me?” 

Magnus’ eyebrows furrow, his fingers skimming the edge of the folder. “I wanted you to know the impact you had on me. I apologize if you feel I’m wasting your time, but I thought..." He shakes his head with a small sigh. "Never mind. I don’t know why I expected you to care, I’m sure you’ve moved on.” 

Magnus starts to stand, but, for a reason Alec can’t fathom, he reaches out to grasp Magnus’ wrist, stopping him. Magnus slowly lowers back into his seat and Alec reluctantly releases the warm, smooth skin from his hand. He folds it back around the hard surface of his coffee cup. His voice is far from cheerful, but he asks, “Why a club?” 

“I wasn’t sure _what_ I wanted to do originally. I’ve never known a life besides working for my father’s illegal cartel or leading my own criminal organization. I didn’t realize I had any other option until you left. When you did... I was devastated. I went to my old friend, Catarina, and she made me re-evaluate what I truly want from life.” 

Alec feels himself softening, the anger melting away as he realizes this is about so much more than he'd first thought. “And you decided you wanted to own a nightclub?” 

His slightly sarcastic question draws a smile to Magnus’ lips that makes Alec feel weak. He remembers, rather vividly, what kissing that smile tastes like. “I decided I didn’t want to live in the constant danger I was putting myself, and others, in. At first I considered police work, but I’ve seen firsthand how bad the corruption is- and it’s really not much safer. I thought about studying law, but that sounds tedious. Then I realized I don’t have to be involved with the criminal system at all. I could start a business. And what better business to operate in New York City than a nightclub?” 

“So... the gang?” Alec asks, trying to connect the dots, trying not to get too far ahead of himself, to not hope for too much. 

“I’m taking everyone who wants to leave with me to work as servers and bartenders and bouncers. I gave all the concrete evidence I had gathered to the NYPD. There are a few Downworlders who wanted to continue the work so I left them everything else. It took me a few weeks to get everything in order, to fully detangle myself from that life, and get everything in order with the club. I’m sure I still have a few enemies, but I’m done with the constant threat of danger. I’m done putting the people I love in harm's way.” 

Alec swallows hard because Magnus is saying everything he hadn’t dared to imagine. And he desperately wants to lean across the table and pull him in and make Magnus _his_ again. 

Magnus must misread his shocked silence because his expression falls. “Of course I understand if you’ve found someone else or have simply moved on-” 

“Magnus,” Alec breathes. He reaches across the table to cover one of Magnus’ hands with his own. “I only left because of the danger. I told you I loved you. I still love you, I still want you.” 

He basks in the smile that takes over Magnus’ face. Magnus’ hand shifts under his, flipping so their palms are touching, Magnus’ thumb tracing gently along the back of Alec’s hand. “I love you as well. More than I know what to do with.” 

And Alec is only human. Hearing that confirmation does him in and he leans across the table to press his lips solidly to Magnus’, clutching his hand tighter. He’ll be hard-pressed to ever let go again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is done! I can't believe there's only one chapter left after this!! But I am currently writing a very smutty addition to add to it as well~ (Even though chapter 19 is smutty before clearing up a few loose ends).


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec reaffirm their relationship and Alec learns something surprising about Asmodeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to what was the final chapter before Tilly gave me another prompt and it made me write more of this fic that was originally supposed to be a one shut but turned into all of this lmao. (Thank you Tilly).   
> Smut and fluff ahead.

They end up at a hotel when Alec inevitably asks if Magnus wants to take their ‘discussion’ somewhere more private and gets an enthusiastic response. 

A hotel isn’t ideal, but Alec can’t stomach going back to Magnus’ loft, knowing it will only bring back memories he's still trying to heal from, and he can hardly take Magnus back to Isabelle's apartment. At least, not with what he has in mind.

As soon as the door to their hotel room shuts behind them, Magnus is clinging to Alec, kissing him as if he wants to devour him and Alec forgets about their surroundings entirely. 

Alec’s hands fall to Magnus’ hips, pressing into the fabric of his shirt- a material he very much wants to remove. Instead, he takes his time, simply pulling Magnus closer to him, pressing them together, taking the kiss from desperate to slow and sweet. 

Magnus moves back to breathe, one hand curled in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, the other in the front of his shirt. Alec is struggling to deal with the overflow of affection pouring from him so he presses his forehead to Magnus’ to whisper, “I love you.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen at the words and then he’s diving back in, pressing firm, slow kisses to Alec’s lips as he walks him backward. When the back of Alec’s knees hit the mattress, he allows himself to fall back on it, fully intending to take Magnus with him, but the other man stays on his feet. 

Alec raises an eyebrow as Magnus slots himself between Alec’s legs, his hands going to Alec’s face. His touch is gentle, his expression almost reverent. “I love you.” 

Alec feels a smile curl at his lips. He slides his fingers under the fabric of Magnus’ button-up, splaying his fingers across soft skin. 

Magnus smiles back and Alec is so overcome he nearly forgets what they're doing- until Magnus shrugs off his jacket and steps out of his shoes. It resets Alec’s brain and he quickly kicks off his own shoes. He refuses to let go of Magnus long enough to undress any further. 

It must be alright by Magnus because he keeps pressing soft- almost chaste- kisses to Alec’s lips as he unbuttons his own shirt. 

Alec helps push it off his shoulders once he’s gotten through the buttons before pulling him in for another long, slow kiss. Alec lets his hands wander over the revealed skin, feeling tension building in his stomach. 

Magnus sighs against his lips. “I thought I’d lost you- lost this.” His fingers are playing with the hem of Alec’s shirt as he speaks, the words quiet. 

“Hey, I’m yours, okay?” Alec presses a hand to Magnus’ face, forcing the other man to meet his gaze. He uses the thumb of his free hand to rub reassuring circles on Magnus’ hip. “I’m here.” 

Magnus presses his lips together, his eyes welling with tears that Alec promptly kisses away. “I’m sorry, I’m just... relieved.” 

Alec smiles back at him, almost overwhelmed with his own emotions. “Me too. I missed you so much.” He traces the intricate spiral tattoo over Magnus’ hip. His next words are mumbled against Magnus’ lips. “Love you.” 

Magnus smiles into their kiss, forcing them apart, but Alec can’t be upset when Magnus is smiling so prettily. Especially when Magnus uses it as an excuse to pull Alec’s shirt over his head. 

Alec’s hands fall to Magnus’ belt though he’s loathe to stop touching all of the enticing skin on display. He manages to get the belt undone and tug Magnus’ pants down around his hips. Magnus does the rest, stepping out of his pants and socks while Alec pulls off his own, moving as quickly as he can. 

The moment he’s naked, Alec is reaching for Magnus again, tugging him in to press kisses across his chest. He tugs Magnus with into his lap to straddle him. Magnus goes easily, running his hands through Alec’s hair. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec mumbles, trailing his fingertips down Magnus’ sides, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. 

Magnus leans forward, pushing Alec into the bed as he covers Alec's lips with his own. Alec holds Magnus closer, basking in the soft, slow glide of the other man’s body against him. 

When Magnus nips at his lower lip, Alec groans and flips them so he has better access. He needs to re-memorize every inch of Magnus. He starts by brushing his mouth down Magnus’ jaw to his neck, taking the time to suck marks in the places he knows Magnus is most sensitive. 

Magnus makes precious little sounds below him, gyrating his hips against Alec’s until Alec moves down his chest to place kisses along his tattoos. He pinches one of Magnus’ nipples gently between his fingers to hear the other man groan. 

“Alec.” He glances up and finds Magnus staring down at him. “Stop teasing.” 

Alec quirks a smile, sucking the nub of Magnus’ other nipple into his mouth until it’s red and hard. Then he leans back. “I’m just appreciating your body.” 

Magnus practically growls, his blunt nails digging into Alec’s shoulders. “Appreciate _other_ parts of my body.” 

Alec presses a hand to the bulge in Magnus’ boxers, squeezing gently. “Like here?” 

“Yes,” Magnus breathes, bucking up into Alec's touch, voice practically a moan. 

Alec steals one more long kiss before he moves down Magnus’ body. He takes his time tugging Magnus' boxers off his legs before tossing them away over his shoulder. Magnus groans above him. “Missed you.” 

His quiet, earnest words go right to Alec’s heart. He presses his hands to Magnus’ thighs, curling around the strong muscle. He lays kisses to the inner right thigh. “Missed you too. So much.” 

“Then prove it,” Magnus grumbles, making Alec smirk against his thigh. He takes the time to suck a mark into the skin before sitting back, taking in the man splayed out for him. He wants nothing more than to go back to exploring, touching, tasting, but he has to take a moment to simply admire Magnus. A view he’d thought he’d lost forever. 

Magnus is always a sight to behold, but spread out like this- completely on display, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat, hard and desperate- he's utterly breathtaking. 

And apparently impatient because when Alec stares a second too long Magnus manages to flip them, situating himself over Alec’s lap, rolling against him and making Alec groan. 

He wraps his arms around Magnus, pulling him down for a kiss that’s really just an attempt at sliding their lips together while they both struggle to concentrate with the way Magnus is grinding their hips together. 

Somehow, Magnus gets a hand between them- thankfully the one without any rings- and wraps it around their dicks. Alec groans as he thrusts into the warm heat. He grips Magnus’ waist harder, trying to hold him closer. 

“Love you,” Magnus whispers next to his ear, kissing gently down his throat even as their thrusts grow faster, needier. 

Alec comes with Magnus’ name on his lips and Magnus murmuring love confessions along his skin. When he does, Alec pulls Magnus back in for a soft kiss before smiling softly at him. “I love you too, Mags.” 

Magnus groans, following Alec over the edge, collapsing as he does. His weight is warm and solid against Alec who elects to ignore the mess between them and simply hold Magnus closer. Alec presses a kiss to his hair. “Never letting go of you again.” 

Magnus smiles against his chest. “Good.” 

Alec wakes abruptly to the sounds of a loud pop song filling the room and the sensation of Magnus wiggling away from him. His first instinct is to clutch Magnus tighter, but the other man snorts and squeezes his shoulder. “It’s my phone. I’ll be right back.” 

Alec pouts but releases his boyfriend, watching unabashedly as Magnus makes his way to the end of the bed, completely naked and bathed in the evening sun streaming through the curtains. He's not sure how long he was asleep, just that he had dozed off sometime after cleaning himself and Magnus. It was so easy to do when he was curled up against Magnus. 

He presses up onto his elbows, leaning against the headboard, watching as Magnus frowns at whatever is being said to him over the phone. He watches Magnus glance at him, roll his eyes and then say, “good luck with that,” before ending the call and tossing his phone away. 

He crawls back into the bed and the sight has Alec struggling not to get hard again. He opens his arms and Magnus folds himself into the offered space. 

“Who was that?” Alec asks, voice husky from sleep. 

Magnus is quiet for a moment, finding one of Alec’s hands and threading their fingers together. “My father, asking me to bail him out.” 

Alec blinks because that’s about the last thing he expected. “Asmodeus is in jail?” 

His question earns him a mischievous smile from Magnus. “I told you I gave any evidence I’d compiled to the NYPD.” 

He _had_ said that, but Alec hadn’t imagined he meant this. “You got your dad arrested?” 

Magnus shrugs, “He’s guilty. I don’t know how many charges will stick, but it sounds like his bail is pretty high.” 

“You’re not... I mean, you’re okay with that?” 

Magnus adjusts so he can look up at Alec. There’s something solemn in his expression. “Alexander, my father stalked you. He found out where you worked, where you lived, from Camille. He’s probably the reason Camille knew to go after you. I hope he _rots_ in jail.” 

Alec takes a moment to process that before nodding slowly. “Oh.” 

Magnus’ expression softens as he lies back down, tucking his head into Alec's shoulder. “I didn’t find out until _after_ of course, but when I did... it decided everything for me. I was done with him a long time ago, but he was never a threat. The moment he became one, I had to get rid of him.” 

Alec doesn’t know what to say to that so he just holds Magnus tighter. “We have a lot to talk about.” 

There’s a pause before Magnus’ voice, quieter than before, fills the space. “Together?” 

Alec presses a kiss into Magnus’ hair. “Together.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec appreciates Magnus' shooting abilities. Magnus appreciates Alec in a thigh holster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unplanned and entirely last minute epilogue full of smut because [Bidnezz](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) gave me a prompt (19, impressing one another for pride prompts!!) that I wanted to write this for (and it's fitting because she gave me the prompt the kicked off this whole fic so she's the reason all of this exists). Also, she made amazing fan art for this story for chapter 14 but I'm putting it here too so everyone can admire it~  
> Enjoy the smut and fluff.

  
  


“Where are we?” Magnus asks, looking around at the miles of open space, decorated with only the dirt road behind them, the wooden fence in front of them, and the multitude of trees to their right. Alec had driven for hours to get there, evading Magnus' questions the whole time. 

Even now, he skirts around answering, giving Magnus an excited grin, “Come on."

He turns off the rental car and opens his door, taking in the cool breeze, tinted with the scent of distant pine trees.

“Are we... camping?” Magnus asks as he joins Alec outside of the car, surveying their surroundings with apprehension. “I didn’t exactly dress for the occasion.” 

Alec definitely doesn’t use that as an excuse to check out his boyfriend of over a year. He definitely doesn't admire Magnus' leather boots or his dark jeans with the chains around the pockets or the button-up that’s open to his navel, chest adorned with a skull necklace. He doesn't stare at where the sleeves are rolled up, putting his tattooed forearms and ringed fingers on display. He doesn't gaze at the way Magnus' hair is spiked up in a mohawk with purple streaks through it or how his face sparkles with makeup. 

The quirk of Magnus' lip tells him that Magnus knows exactly what he's doing. Alec silences him before he can speak by leaning in to press their lips together, keeping it short so he doesn't get distracted. He has to remember his reason for bringing Magnus here. 

“Not camping," Alec finally answers as he pulls away. He opens the trunk of the car and pulls out the grocery bag he’d brought, the top tied tight so as to not give away the secret. He grabs his backpack as well, throwing it over his shoulder so he has a free hand to hold out to Magnus. “Coming?” 

Magnus glances between the plastic bag and the backpack and Alec before rolling his eyes and reaching out. His hand slides easily into Alec’s, fitting like a missing puzzle piece. “You know I’m not a big fan of surprises.” 

“I think you’ll like this one.” 

Alec leads his boyfriend away from the car, towards the fence line. When they reach it, he sets the grocery bag on the grass directly in front of one of the posts of the wooden fence, reluctantly letting go of Magnus’ hand. He crouches down and opens the bag so Magnus can see the soda and beer cans inside. 

Magnus’ face scrunches in confusion before he looks at the fence and his eyes go wide at the realization. “Shooting practice?” 

Alec knows his grin answers the question. He starts setting the cans along the top of the fence. It’s just wide enough to hold them, a small miracle he hadn't thought to check beforehand. 

“I never actually got to see you in action.” 

“That’s... something you want?” Magnus asks carefully, the hesitance clear in his tone. 

Alec understands it. It’s taken him a long time to get to this point, to be okay with even seeing a gun. But he had. And now he wants to see the thing he’d practically been daydreaming about since the day he’d met Magnus. 

He sets the last can on the fence and returns to Magnus’ side. “I do.” 

Magnus’ eyebrows raise at Alec’s husky tone. Despite his blush, he holds Magnus’ gaze, letting him see Alec's certainty. 

“Okay. You brought my gun?” 

Alec slides the backpack from his shoulder and unzips it. He pulls out the safety box containing the two guns Magnus had kept when he had transitioned from mob boss to club owner. He pulls out the thigh holsters as well, watching Magnus’ eyes darken.

He hooks one around his thigh, trying not to get worked up just because of the way Magnus is staring at him, and hands the other to Magnus. 

Alec doesn’t understand what Magnus finds so attractive about thigh holsters- even as he sees one on Magnus’ leg where it looks good simply because everything looks good on Magnus- but he’s willing to indulge his boyfriend. 

Magnus loads one of the guns while Alec takes the other, still empty, and slides it into the holster at his thigh. The feeling of the weapon in his hands is still too much. But he doesn't mind wearing it. Especially when it's for Magnus.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t question it. He checks the safety on his own gun before sliding it into his holster. Alec draws out the noise cancelling headphones. 

“I may be a bit rusty,” Magnus warns as he sets the headphones around his neck. The sunlight dances over his face, lighting his eyes until they’re almost golden. Alec has never stopped wondering how Magnus is _so beautiful._

He can’t resist sliding a hand to Magnus’ neck, guiding him up for a soft kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

Magnus blinks at him. “Did we come up here so I could show off my shooting or so you could seduce me?” 

“Does it have to be one or the other?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Alec manages to reel in his urges to pull Magnus into another kiss- _forget shooting_ \- so they can move further away from the fence line. They put on their headphones and Alec folds his arms over his chest as he watches Magnus adjust his stance, pulling out the gun and lining up his sight. 

The position highlights the long, sturdy lines of Magnus’ body, the way his pants cling to his thighs and ass, the muscles of his arms. Alec is so busy watching _Magnus,_ he almost doesn’t realize when Magnus pulls the trigger. 

Almost. 

Because he catches the tiniest movement in Magnus wrist as he moves his finger, squeezing the trigger. Alec’s gaze snaps to the fence where the first can has been knocked off it and into the grass behind it. 

Alec’s breath catches, but before he has time to even congratulate Magnus on the shot, his boyfriend is pulling the trigger again. Five shots, in quick succession. Five cans fall to the other side of the fence. 

Magnus flips the safety back on and slides the gun into the holster. He pushes his headphones off and Alec can see the moment he notices how turned on Alec is. His eyes go wide, lips parting slightly in an utterly irresistible manner.

Alec tugs off his headphones, curls his fingers into Magnus’ shirt, and tugs him in to press their lips together in a firm kiss. He licks his way into Magnus’ mouth, pressing his body against Magnus' so he can feel just how much Alec enjoyed watching him. 

It pulls a groan from Magnus’ lips and Alec feels ringed hands on his hips. One of them slides around to the back of his jeans, dipping below the waist band. 

Alec breaks their kiss to nip at Magnus’ lip, earning him a breathy chuckle. “You really like watching me?” 

“Always,” Alec murmurs, pressing their foreheads together in an attempt to steady himself. “But especially when you look this powerful.” 

The hand dipping under his waistband pushes fully under the fabric of his jeans, Magnus’ fingers digging into his ass as he pulls him closer. 

“I really wish we were somewhere with a bed- or at least some walls,” Magnus mutters, nipping along Alec’s jawline. 

Alec gets a hand under Magnus’ shirt, splaying his fingers over his abs. “I might have brought something else, but you can’t judge me for it.” 

That makes Magnus pause. He leans back, cocking an eyebrow, but not releasing his hold on Alec. “You brought a bed?” 

“Not exactly.” Alec can feel the heat in his cheeks that has nothing to do with how incredibly turned on he is. He manages to disentangle himself from Magnus to go to the back of the rental car, opening the trunk to pull out the blanket he'd brought. “I was planning for us to picnic up here.” 

Magnus doesn't even try to hide his grin. “Sure you were.” He tugs the blanket from Alec’s grasp, lying it on the side of the car away from the dirt road. They’re a large ways off from the main road and isolated enough that it’s unlikely anyone will drive by, but Alec appreciates the effort. Then Magnus is kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt and Alec promptly forgets everything that _isn’t_ Magnus. 

“Come here, I want to appreciate how you look in a thigh holster.” 

Alec goes willingly, hooking two fingers under the waistband of Magnus’ jeans, pulling him in to kiss him again. He can feel Magnus growing increasingly hard where his fingers are pressed against him. 

“Get this off,” Magnus grumbles, breaking the kiss to tug at Alec’s shirt. Alec allows it to be removed before he falls to his knees in front of his boyfriend, watching Magnus’ eyes go wide. One of his hands buries itself in Alec’s hair. 

Alec places soft kisses to Magnus’ stomach as he works open his jeans. “I wanted to prove how much I like watching you. Not just here, but at Pandemonium too. You look like a king there. But this wouldn’t really be appropriate at your club.” 

Magnus' chuckle is abruptly cut off as Alec manages to get Magnus' dick free, sliding his lips over it without hesitation. Magnus groans as Alec laves attention to the head of his cock, hands still fighting to get Magnus’ jeans down his legs. They don’t even make it to his mid-thigh before the holster stops his progress. 

Alec growls around Magnus’ dick, eyes widening when Magnus whines and bucks his hips. 

He pulls off to raise his eyebrows at a flushed Magnus. Magnus’ tongue darts out, wetting his lips. “What? The vibrations felt good.” 

Alec makes a non-committal sound even as he returns to sucking Magnus’ dick. He gets one of his hands around to Magnus’ ass, squeezing the firm muscle under his skin, digging his blunt nails in until Magnus is making breathy noises above him. 

Alec pulls off to lick at the head of Magnus’s cock, using his free hand to fondle Magnus’ balls. “Thigh holsters are annoying,” he grumbles, trying, uselessly, to get Magnus' pants down any further. They’re hiding entirely too much skin, but the damn holster won’t budge. 

He hears another stifled laugh before Magnus is fumbling with the buckles of his holster. The second it falls away, Alec is pushing Magnus’ jeans down his legs. He’s momentarily overcome by the desire to leave marks along Magnus’ perfect thighs. So he does. He sucks marks into Magnus' skin, curling one of his hands around Magnus’ dick so he’s not completely ignoring it. 

“I would’ve kept the holster on if I’d known you were going get distracted,” Magnus huffs above him, even as he lets out a low moan when Alec twists his wrist _just right._

Alec places one last bite to Magnus leg, perhaps a bit too rough going by the hiss Magnus emits, before refocusing. He likes a stripe up Magnus’ dick. “Happy?” 

“A shame you can’t do this at Pandemonium,” Magnus says, his words strung together between little gasps as Alec doubles down on his efforts. “Let everyone see how you take me apart.” 

Alec groans at the words, his cock twitching at the image of Magnus yielding to him in his own domain. Neither of them are exhibitionists, but fuck if Magnus' words don't put certain images into his head. 

Alec pulls off of Magnus so suddenly that the other man whines. 

“Didn’t want you to come yet,” Alec says, his voice husky. “I had plans.” 

“I knew this blanket wasn’t for a picnic,” Magnus manages to say as Alec kicks off his shoes. 

He unbuckles his holster, ignoring Magnus’ complaint, before handing it to his boyfriend. “Hold this.” He steps out of his jeans and underwear before taking the holster back, buckling it around his bare skin. He feels a bit ridiculous- until he meets Magnus’ gaze and finds his boyfriend practically drooling over him. 

“Did I forget an anniversary or something?” Magnus chokes out, eyes roaming over Alec’s body. 

“Just wanted to do something nice for you,” Alec breathes, stepping back into Magnus’ space so he can feel the roughness of the holster against his skin. 

He tugs Magnus in for a soft kiss even as his other hand finds Magnus’ and leads it behind him. He hears when Magnus finds the butt plug as he lets out a keening moan. 

Magnus abruptly breaks their kiss, tugging Alec down to the blanket. It’s not perfect- he can feel twigs and rocks under his back through the soft material of the blanket- but with Magnus hovering over him, Alec wouldn’t be anywhere else. 

Magnus presses a soft, lingering kiss to his lips, ringed fingers holding tight to his thighs. Alec curls his hand around Magnus’, lifting it to his lips when he breaks their kiss. Without breaking eye contact, he slides two of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth, taking them in to the knuckles, swirling his tongue around the digits to make Magnus groan. 

When he releases Magnus’ hand, he’s rewarded for his efforts by the feeling of Magnus tugging the plug from his ass. It's quickly replaced by Magnus' fingers, the slide made easy by the immense amounts of lube Alec had used and his own spit. He groans as Magnus’ fingers find his prostate, massaging the bundle while he stretches him, making sure he’s prepared. 

“Is this why you kept fidgeting on the drive up here?” 

Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus’ sudden question. “Just fuck me.”

It doesn’t take long before Magnus is heeding Alec’s advice and Alec sighs at the stretch of his ass around Magnus’ dick. 

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, scratching lightly down his muscled back, pressing his hips up to get contact on his cock as Magnus beings to thrust into him. 

Alec feels one of Magnus hand circling the thigh holster he’s wearing and Alec wants to laugh, but Magnus’ dick is hitting his prostate so a groan escapes his lips instead. 

He peels open his eyes, forgetting when he’d shut them and takes in the golden glow of Magnus’ skin, covered in a light sheen of sweat and backlit by natural light. His hair is falling forward over his forehead as a result of Alec running his hands through it. 

_He’s stunning._

Magnus’ hand closes around Alec’s dick and he whines at the dual sensations. He lifts up to kiss Magnus again, sucking at his bottom lip as Magnus’ thumb brushes over the top of his cock and sends him over the edge. 

Magnus groans at the tight clench of Alec around him, thrusting faster. Alec nips his way to Magnus’ ear, tugging the earlobe between his teeth. “Come for me Mags.” 

He comes with a full body shudder that has Alec’s cock giving a valiant twitch, before pulling out and collapsing onto the blanket next to him. When Alec turns his head to the side, he finds Magnus watching him with a soft smile. 

“That was even better than I imagined,” Alec says, voice still rough. He can feel Magnus’ cum leaking out of him so he fumbles for the plug. He shoves it up his ass, but the blanket is already ruined. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Magnus says, awe clear in his voice. 

Alec uses the blanket to wipe his own cum from his stomach before rolling over to lay more on Magnus than the blanket. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t plan that?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “No.” 

“Fair enough,” Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ chest. "The blanket really was for a picnic though."

Magnus snorts, his hand brushing softly through Alec’s hair. "We can find a picnic table."

Alec hums, letting his eyes close as he basks in the afterglow. They’ll have to get up soon, put on some clothes, _find a picnic table_. But for now, he holds Magnus tighter. “I’m glad you’re in my life.” 

Magnus’ response is instantaneous, “I love you sayang.” 

“I love you too.” 

And tonight he plans on showing Magnus just how much he loves him, using the ring stashed in the glove compartment of the rental car and the delicious dinner he'd prepared for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over :'(  
> It's been so fun to write and all of y'alls comments have made me so happy and inspired me so much. Thank you all for reading! Check out my tumblr if you want to give me prompts to write!!  
> *Extra special thanks to [Bidnezz](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) for the prompt and the encouragement and the [art, please go like it on Tumblr!! ](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/post/619862682989903872/under-fire-itll-be-done-in-about) *
> 
> NOW WITH EXTRA (SMUT) SCENES: [Under Fire Extra Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784620)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can leave me prompts on [Tumblr](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/)  
> or send me numbered prompts from[ this list. ](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/post/615784036152000512/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)


End file.
